Jackson Mason
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: DISCLAIMER . una vida nueva. casa nueva, cole nuevo, amigos nuevos. el pasado se interpone en los planes de Jackson, que llega a Forks y se encuentra con la familia con la que vivió durantes unos años y lo hechó. porque?
1. capitulo 1

HOLA. SOLO DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, AUNQUE HAY ALGUNOS PERSONAJES Y TRAMAS QUE ME PERTENECEN A MI.

DICHO ESTO, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, AL MENOS UN POQUITO.

YA SE QUE NO SOY UNA GRAN ESCRITORA, PERO QUERÍA PLASMAR MI IDEA, ASI QUE, POR FAVOR, NO MIREIS MUCHO LOS DETALLES. SOLO QUIERO QUE LO PASEIS BIEN LEYENDO.

Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron. Por lo menos hacía 40 años. 40 años que había pasado demasiado deprisa. Aunque eso es lo que pasa cuando uno es un vampiro. El tiempo no tiene importancia.

Cuando Jackson, mirando sus fotografías, vio la imagen de Carlisle, un cúmulo de recuerdos se arremolinaron en su cabeza. Recordaba sus últimas palabras como si se las hubiera dicho esa misma mañana: " Vete, haz como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. Empieza una nueva vida. Se feliz". Pero Jackson no podía olvidarlo. Influyó mucho en su vida, le ayudó mucho.

Decidió salir a dar una vuelta en coche. Eso seguro que le despejaría, por lo menos pensaría en otra cosa que no fuera cierta familia de vampiros vegetarianos.

Sin darse apenas cuenta, llegó a la ciudad. Decidió darse una vuelta por allí. Aparcó el coche y se fue a comprar algo de ropa nueva, ya que pensaba marcharse de allí. Empezaría una nueva vida, y no podía irse a Washington con ropa de playa. Así seguro que llamaría la atención, y eso era lo último que pretendía.

Cuando hubo comprado suficiente para unos meses, cogió el coche y se fue directo al aeropuerto. Por suerte, ya había hecho las maletas esa misma mañana y ya las había metido en el coche.

Por desgracia, su vuelo iba con una hora de retraso. Decidió matar el tiempo en la sala de juegos del aeropuerto.

Una vez en el avión, fingió dormirse, ya que viajaba en un vuelo nocturno y daría un poco el cante si no se ponía a dormir, como todo el mundo.

En cuanto bajó del avión fue directo hacia el concesionario a comprarse un coche nuevo. Lo necesitaría para comenzar su nueva vida. Para ir al instituto, por ejemplo.

En cuanto tubo el coche, se fue directo a su nueva casa, dejó las maletas por el suelo, metió la ropa en el armario, colocó un par de cosas y se marchó directamente al instituto.

Su primer día. Todo el mundo lo miraba, como si fuera un bicho raro. O tal vez fuera solo porque era el chico nuevo.

De repente alguien apareció por detrás de Jackson, interponiéndose en su camino.

Hola! Soy Aaron. Soy el delegado de curso.

Hola. Yo soy Jackson. Soy el chico nuevo. – dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de su nuevo compañero.

Vaya! Que mano más fría. Bueno, soy el encargado de enseñarte todo esto.

Gracias, pero… la verdad es que prefiero ir descubriendo todo esto por mi mismo.

Ya, pero es que…

Lo siento. No es por nada pero… bueno, nos vemos luego en clase, no? – preguntó Jackson esperando que su negativa no hubiera herido los sentimiento del muchacho.

Claro. Luego nos vemos en clase. Ahora aprovecharé para estudiar. Esta tarde tengo un examen.

Pero si hoy es el primer día. – dijo Jackson sorprendido.

Es de recuperación, tranquilo. – dijo a la vez que se marchaba saludando con la mano.

Vaya un tipo más curioso, pensó Jackson, sonriendo.

Se marchó a la secretaría del instituto a buscar sus horarios.

A ver cuál será mi primera clase… - pensó en voz alta.

Las cosas iban mejor de lo que esperaba. Había tenido a ese muchacho cerca y no había tenido tentaciones, había podido con ello. Igual que en el avión. Toda esa gente y lo había soportado. Las cosas iban mejorando.

La primera clase que tenía ese día era la de español.

Genial – pensó Jackson en voz alta. – una clase fácil.

Jackson había vivido unos años en España y lo dominaba bastante bien, aunque hacía más de treinta años que lo hablaba. Recordaba perfectamente aquella época. Fue la época en que conoció a James, el rastreador. Había oído que habían acabado con él unos 20 años atrás, más o menos. Los mismos que le rechazaron a él, mataron a uno de sus mejores amigos. Los buenos tiempos, al menos así era como pensaba antes. Estaba equivocado.

Sonó el timbre y despertó de su sueño. La clase había terminado. Nadie había reparado en él, por suerte.

Hey chico. – dijo una voz tras él. Se dio la vuelta y vio que era el profesor quien le hablaba.

Dígame señor Díaz.

Ha estado un poco distraído. No he querido llamarle la atención por ser éste su primer día. Pero en la próxima clase procure estar un poco más atento.

Claro! Lo siento. Todavía me siento un poco perdido. No volverá a pasar. – dijo Jackson fingiendo arrepentimiento.

El señor Díaz pareció satisfecho con las palabras de arrepentimiento de Jackson.

Señor Mason – Jackson se dio la vuelta – bienvenido al instituto de Forks.

Gracias.

Ambos salieron del aula. El profesor se marchó hacia la sala de profesores y Jackson se dirigió hacia el comedor. Era la hora del desayuno.

A fingir otra vez.

Cogió un par de piezas de fruta y fue a sentarse en una mesa apartada del resto, solo. Aunque la soledad no le duró mucho. Aaron, el chico que había ido a su encuentro esa misma mañana. Se sentó con él.

Aaron no iba solo. Con él iban dos chicas.

Podemos sentarnos? Preguntó la chica de los ojos azules. Obviamente era la hermana de Aaron, se parecían mucho.

Claro, sentaos. – respondió Jackson a desgana.

Las chicas sonrieron y se sentaron.

Como ha ido tu primera clase? – preguntó Aaron a la vez que empezaba a comerse un sándwich de atún y huevo.

Genial, no me e enterado de nada.. – respondió Jackson con una sonrisa.

Las chicas sonrieron.

Jackson no prestaba mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Estaba demasiado ocupado manteniendo a raya sus instintos. Esa quemazón en la garganta…es hambre voraz…. No podía soportarlo más.

Disculpadme, pero debo irme. – dijo levantándose con tal fuerza que tiró la silla al suelo.

Sus tres compañeros se quedaron sorprendidos, mirándolo.

Jackson cogió su mochila y se marchó a paso ligero, mientras los demas susurraban a sus espaldas.


	2. capitulo 2

- Ha sido una mala idea. Solo a mi se me ocurre! – dijo Jackson, que se había metido en el baño y hablaba para si mismo, sin saber que no estaba solo.

- Me hablas a mi? – dijo una voz tras él. La voz de una chica.

Jackson se dio media vuelta de repente. No había oído a nadie allí dentro. Además, estaban en el baño de los chicos.

- No, no hablaba contigo, hablaba solo. No te ha equivocado de baño?

- No. Tú te has equivocado. – contestó la chica con una sonrisa en los labios. Y no me extraña por que has entrado a tal velocidad que no se como no te has llevado la puerta.

- No me he dado cuenta – dijo Jackson a la vez que salía del baño.

- Eh! perdona! Es que te he visto un poco mal y solo quería animarte. No te has equivocado de baño. Por cierto, me llamo Renesmee.

- Yo soy Jackson.

- Encantada – dijo la chica con una sonrisa radiante.

Jackson nunca había conocido a nadie como esa chica. No llevaban ni diez minutos hablando y ya parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida.

Había algo extraño en ella – pensaba Jackson – pero no le importaba. Al contrario, le encantaba esa sensación. Esos ojos grandes y marrones, el cabello castaño largo, recogido en una coleta alta.

- Sigues aquí? – dijo Renesmee a la vez que chasqueaba los dedos ante la cara de Jackson.

- Perdona.

- Tranquilo. Tienes clase ahora?

- Si, biología.

- Yo también! – dijo entusiasmada, cogiendo a Jackson de la mano y tirando de él hacía el laboratorio.

-Se sentaron juntos al final de la clase y se pasaron toda la hora de clase fingiendo escuchar al profesor y charlando sin cesar.

Al salir de clase, marcharon juntos hacia el aparcamiento. Se habían terminado las clases por ese día.

Estuvieron un rato al lado del coche de Jackson, hablando, hasta que alguien llegó en un coche y Renesmee le sonrió.

Jackson sospechó lo peor. Como no, debe de ser su novio – pensó Jackson – una chica así no puede estar sola.

- Jacob! – dijo con un grito de alegría a la vez que salía corriendo hacia el recién llegado.

Jackson no se dio la vuelta hasta que notó una mano en su hombro. Era la cálida mano de Renesmee.

- Jackson, te presento a Jacob.

Vaya tío, no me extraña que le guste, con lo cachas que está. – pensó Jackson a la vez que le estrechaba la mano con fuerza.

Al contrario que Jacob, Jackson era un chico bastante delgado pero alto. De pelo rubio y corto, engominado en puntas. Al estilo del momento.

- Que tal? – dijo Jacob a la vez que ponía mala cara.

- Bien, y tu?

- Bien. Ahora mejor. – dijo sonriendo a su chica.

- Jackson es un compañero nuevo y futuro amigo, espero. – dijo Renesmee sonriendo a ambos chicos.

- Claro, porque no? Me has caído bien. Que le vamos a hacer. – dijo Jackson con cara de fingido pesar.

Los tres rieron y se marcharon. Renesmee y Jacob intentaron convencer a Jackson de que fuera con ellos, pero decidió marcharse a casa, solo.

Porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella? – pensaba Jacob de camino a casa, ya que no hacía ni un par de horas que se conocían, y ya no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Apretó el acelerador con más fuerza y fue a toda velocidad por la calle desierta.

PUM! Un fuerte estruendo, una fuerte sacudida y tres vueltas de campana. Después, oscuridad.

Cuando Jackson abrió los ojos vio luces rojas y azules por todas partes. – que ha pasado? – pensó estando un poco grogui. – nunca se había quedado inconsciente. Como era eso posible?

- Tranquilo, todo irá bien. – le dijo una en un susurro una voz que conocía muy bien.

Jackson cerró los ojos y fingió perder la consciencia hasta que subió a la ambulancia, y se lo llevaron al hospital.

Una vez allí intentó marcharse, pero un par de veces le pillaron las enfermeras y llamaron a seguridad.

- Estoy bien. Puedo irme. Que me den el alta de una vez!! – dijo Jackson levantando la voz, justo en el momento en que entraba el medico en la habitación. Al menos esperaba que así fuera.

- Tranquilo Jackson, ahora te daré el alta. – dijo el médico.

En ese momento Jackson le daba la espalda al medico, pero recordaba esa voz. La misma voz que oyó antes de ir al hospital. La misma que lo expulsó de la familia cuarenta años atrás.

Sin darse la vuelta, Jackson empezó a hablar.

- No sabía que estabais aquí otra vez. De haberlo sabido me hubiera marchado a otro lugar.

- Lo se.

- Lo siento. Puedo irme ya?

- Si. Firma unos papeles y todo solucionado.

- Vale. – Jackson firmó los papeles y se marchó. – Adiós.

- Espera. – dijo Carlisle poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Jackson – no hace falta que te marches.

- No pensaba hacerlo. Aunque no lo creas, he cambiado Carlisle. – dijo Jackson mirándole a los ojos.

- Te creo.

Jackson salió corriendo del hospital. Carlisle se quedó mirándolo desde la puerta. De repente Jackson se giró y echó a correr en su dirección.

- Carlisle. Que ha sido del otro coche? Como está?

- No te preocupes. Emmet es duro. No le ha pasado nada.

- En serio? De verdad que está bien?

- Si. También se ha marchado ya.

- Un momento, has dicho Emmet? – preguntó Jackson confundido.

- Carlisle asintió con la cabeza.

- Ya veo. Así que le debo un coche.

- Es lo más probable.

- Que coche era?

- Eso no importa. Creo que se conformaría con un descapotable deportivo negro, o tal vez un Hammer.. si, creo que también le gustaría. – dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Ya veo que no es nada exigente.- dijo Jackson devolviéndole la sonrisa a su antiguo amigo.

Jackson llamó a un taxi y volvió a casa. Una vez allí decidió marcharse al concesionario a comprar un coche para Emmet, por lo que tuvo que marcharse a Port Ángeles, ya que en Forks apenas había coches decente donde elegir. De paso, compraría un coche para él, ya que se había quedado sin medio de transporte.


	3. capitulo 3

Hizo que llevaran el coche a casa de Emmet. Si hubiera aparecido él con el coche… Jackson no quería pensar en lo que hubiera podido pasar.

Mejor evitar problemas. – dijo para si misma.

Con su nuevo coche, Jackson volvió al instituto a buscar unos libros que se había olvidado esa mañana.

En diez minutos, volvió al coche y se dirigió a su casa, ésta vez conduciendo con más precaución.

Cuando llegó a la casa vio que alguien lo estaba esperando a la puerta. Una chica. Podía ser…

- Jackson!!

- Renesmee? Que haces aquí? Como has sabido donde vivo?

- Jackson, haces demasiadas preguntas. Tengo contactos – dijo Jackson a la vez que guiñaba un ojo y sonreía.

- Que haces aquí? – preguntó de nuevo Jackson.

- Como no has querido venir antes con nosotros, pues he venido yo aquí. Te parece mal?

- Y tu novio?

- Él se ha quedado en casa. No ha querido venir, está un poco raro, pero me ha dicho que viniera.

- Que amable.

- Pues si! Bueno, cambiando de tema, que quieres hacer?

- Pues no se. Me has pillado un poco por sorpresa. Pensaba ver un rato la tele.

- Y si vamos al cine?

- Bueno, vale. Como quieras. Que peli quieres ver?

- Me da igual. – dijo Renesmee a la vez que se dirigía hacia el coche de Jackson.- Jopelines! Vaya pedazo de coche! Me encantan los Hammers!

- Vaya! – exclamó Jackson con fingida sorpresa. – Sabes de coches?

- Claro!

- Venga, sube.

Jackson y Renesmee decidieron acercarse a Port Ángeles. En Forks no había casi lugares a los que ir.

- Creo que a tu novio no le caigo bien. – dijo Jackson una vez hubo aparcado el coche.

- No es eso. Es solo que es un poco raro.

- Que quieres decir?

- No me malinterpretes. Lo que pasa es que le cuesta confiar en la gente. Tiene la estúpida idea de que te gusto.

- Aunque así fuera, que no lo es, nunca intentaría nada contigo.

- Y eso porque? – Preguntó Renesmee con aire ofendido – es que acaso no soy tu tipo?

- Nunca intentaría nada contigo porque tienes novio.

- Vaya! Un caballero. No quedan muchos chicos como tu.

- Lo se. Soy una especie en extinción. – dijo Jackson con tono orgulloso.

- Va, tira, caballero, que llegamos tarde. – dijo Renesmee riendo, empujando a Jackson.

Ambos salieron corriendo hacia las taquillas de los multicines. Cogieron las entradas y se marcharon rápidamente hacia la sala.

Una vez se hubieron sentado en sus respectivos asientos, Renesmee comenzó a hablar.

- Cuéntame, Jackson. – dijo mirando a Jackson a los ojos.

- Que quieres que te cuente? – preguntó Jackson un poco confundido.

- Pues cosas sobre ti.

- No se, pregunta lo que quieras saber.

- Por que has venido a Forks?

- No se. La verdad es que es cosa de mis padres. – mintió Jackson descaradamente.

- Pero es que te has creído que soy idiota? – preguntó Renesmee, ofendida.

- Que?! No! Pero que es lo que te pasa? – preguntó Jackson realmente ofendido.

- Solo quiero que sea sincero. He hablado con Carlisle y he visto que os conocíais desde hace ya algún tiempo.

- No se de que me estás hablando. – dijo Jackson a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento y salía de la sala.

- Jackson! No te vayas!- gritó Renesmee.

Jackson la oyó, mientras salía del edificio a grandes zancadas. Se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y vio a Renesmee corriendo, dirigiéndose hacia él.

- Renesmee, lo siento, pero…

- No te vayas. Perdona. He sido muy brusca. Es que solo quiero conocerte… - dijo a la vez que se abrazaba a Jackson. Éste se quedó sorprendido.

- No quiero mentirte. Por eso no puedo seguir más tiempo a tu lado. No puedo contártelo todo sobre mí. – dijo separándose de Renesmee y mirándola a los ojos.

- No te alejes. Ven. – dijo Renesmee cogiendo a Jackson de la mano.

Muchas imágenes se arremolinaron en su cabeza. Jackson vio imágenes de Carlisle hablando con Renesmee. De repente la escena cambió y vio a Jacob y Renesmee discutiendo. De repente, oscuridad.

Renesmee soltó la mano de Jackson y se saltó en un banco cercano.

Jackson tardó un rato en asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. En cuanto se despejó un poco fue a sentarse al lado de Renesmee.

- Eres la nieta de Carlisle? – Preguntó Jackson.

Renesmee asintió levemente.

- Tu novio es un hombre lobo?

Renesmee asintió de nuevo.

- Eres un vampiro?

Esta vez, Renesmee negó con la cabeza.

- Tengo un don. Si toco a la gente, como acabo de hacer contigo, puedo hacer que vean lo que yo quiera, pero solo cosas que yo haya vivido. - dijo Renesmee sin levantar la vista del suelo.

- Carlisle te ha contado algo sobre mi?

- En realidad no. Oí como hablaba con mi padre por teléfono del tema. Ellos no saben que tú y yo nos conocemos. Solo le pregunté a Carlisle sobre quien hablaba con mi padre y me dijo que de un antiguo amigo. Yo sabía que hablaban de ti.

- Como sabías donde vivo?

- Porque Jacob siguió tu rastro.

- Ah! Así que Jacob es tu contacto.

Renesmee asintió de nuevo.

- Recapitulemos – dijo Jackson acercándose un poco más a Renesmee. – carlisle es tu abuelo. Tu novio es un hombre lobo. Tú tienes poderes.

- Así es. Jackson, no estás asustado? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Renesmee. No te has preguntado como nos conocimos Carlisle y yo?

- Si. Se lo pregunté a Carlisle, pero no quiso contarme nada. Ya lo has visto.

- Y cual es tu teoría?

- No quiero teorizar. Prefiero que me lo cuentes tú.

- No puedo… fue algo horrible lo que me separó de tu abuelo.

- Cuéntamelo, por favor. – dijo Renesmee con voz suplicante.

Jackson se quedó un rato callado, y cogiendo fuerzas, comenzó a hablar.

- Conocí a Carlisle hace 46 años. Yo llevaba cuatro años como vampiro. Nos hicimos buenos amigos y llegó el día en que me presentó a su familia. Vivimos juntos durante seis años. Durante ese tiempo me ayudaron mucho a soportar la tentación de comer humanos. Al final lo conseguí, comencé a alimentarme de animales. Carlisle me matriculó en el instituto, confiaba mucho en mí. – Jackson calló un momento y continuó con su historia. – acabé el instituto y comencé la universidad. Acabé la carrera de medicina y Carlisle me consiguió un trabajo en el hospital donde trabajaba entonces.

- Te quería mucho, no? – preguntó Renesmee, a la vez que cogía la mano de Jackson y la estrechaba entre las suyas.

- Y yo a él, por eso me duele tanto contarte esto le hice mucho daño. A él y a toda la familia. Les decepcioné.

- Por la manera en que habla de ti creo que no te guarda rencor.

- Pues debería. Casi los descubren por mi culpa.

Jackson volvió a quedarse en silencio, mientras Renesmee lo miraba.


	4. capitulo 4

- Que es lo que tortura tanto? – preguntó Renesmee con tristeza en la voz.

- Al final caí, Renesmee. Es que no lo entiendes? – dijo Jackson levantando la voz y levantándose de repente.

- Si lo entiendo. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Eres tu el que no lo entiende.

- Que? – preguntó sorprendido Jackson, mirando fijamente a Renesmee. – a que te refieres?

- Soy medio vampiro, idiota! Mi padre es vampiro y mi madre ahora también. Vivo entre vampiros y crezco entre humanos. Te crees que yo no lo paso mal?

- No lo sabía Renesmee. Creí que alguno de los cullen te habría adoptado. Los vampiros no pueden tener hijos.

- Mi madre era humana cuando se quedó embarazada. No soy la única medio vampiro, hay algunos más. Jackson – dijo Renesmee acercándose a Jackson, cogiéndole las manos. – deja el pasado atrás. Ahora tienes una nueva vida. Aprovéchala.

- Pero…

- Calla! – dijo Renesmee tapándole la boca con la mano. – no me importa que volvieras a matar.

- Porqué? – preguntó Jackson quitando la mano de Renesmee de su boca.

- Porque estás arrepentido de lo que hiciste. Eres un hombre nuevo.

- Pero…

- No hay peros que valgan. Vámonos.

- Adonde? – preguntó sorprendido.

- No lo se, pero vámonos. Volvamos al coche.

Renesmee, cogida de la mano de Jackson, tiró de él y se dirigieron hacia el coche de Jackson. Una vez dentro, Jackson comenzó a hablar.

- Quieres saber cosas de mi? Pues me llamo Jackson Mason, tengo 70 años, aunque tenía 20 cuando me convirtieron. Tenía los ojos azules y el pelo corto castaño, aunque ahora lo tengo bastante rubio. Quieres saber algo más?

- De momento no. Eso es a lo que me refería, aunque tienes los ojos azules.

- Lentillas, para disimular.

Jackson se quitó una lentilla y Renesmee puedo el color real de sus ojos, de un color rojo brillante.

Renesmee se asustó e hizo el intento de salir del coche, aunque se arrepintió al instante. Jackson se dio cuenta y volvió a ponerse rápidamente la lentilla.

- Tranquila, te dejaré cerca de tu casa.

- Sabes donde vivo?

- Yo también tengo contactos.

Renesmee sonrió y se puso el cinturón. Jackson arrancó el coche y marcharon hacia Forks en silencio.

Jackson dejó a Renesmee en la carretera, cerca del camino que se dirigía a la casa de los Cullen.

- Volveremos a vernos? – preguntó Renesmee deseando no haber ofendido a Jackson, al asustarse.

- Solo si tú quieres. Aunque… creo que sería mejor…

- Nada! Nos vemos mañana! – dijo Renesmee con voz alegre. Cerró la puerta del coche y salió corriendo, dando saltos y bailando.

- Vaya chica más rara- dijo Jackson para si mismo.

Apretó el acelerador y se dirigió hacia su casa.

Una vez allí se sentó en uno de los butacones que había en el salón de la casa y se quedó sentado hasta que amaneció.

De repente sonó el despertador y Jackson se levantó al instante. Cogió su mochila y se marchó hacia el instituto. No podía suceder lo mismo que el día anterior, debía resistir.

Llegó al instituto y aparcó en el primer sitio libre que encontró. Se miró en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba las lentillas.

- Mierda! Se han derretido! – dijo en voz alta, buscando otro par de lentillas por la guantera. Allí tenia tres estuches. Se guardo uno de ellos en el bolsillo del pantalón. Se las puso y salio deprisa del coche. Llegaba tarde a clase de historia.

Cuando llegó a la clase, el profesor, por suerte, aun no había llegado.

Se sentó en la última fila y de repente, como salido de la nada, apareció Aaron, sentándose a su lado.

- Que te pasó ayer, tío?

- Que? Ah! Nada, nada. Lo siento, como va todo? – preguntó intentando desviar a Aaron del tema.

- Bien! Y tu que? Como va por el pueblo?

- Bien. Ahora estoy buscando universidad.

- Y que vas a estudiar?

- Medicina, aunque creo que elegiré la rama de forense.

- Vaya! – dijo Aaron sorprendido. – eso está bien, tienes las ideas muy claras.

Por suerte, en ese momento llegó el profesor. Jackson fingió prestar atención y Aaron, por suerte, no dijo nada en toda la hora.

Una vez hubo acabado la clase, salió a toda prisa y se dirigió hacia los baños de los chicos.

Oyó unos pasos a sus espaldas.

- Esto parece que se va a convertir en nuestro punto de encuentro. – dijo una dulce voz a sus espaldas, una voz que conocía muy bien y que creyó que no volvería a oír nunca.

- No creí que volvieras a acercarte a mí. – dijo Jackson dándose la vuelta, mirando a los ojos a Renesmee.

- Ya puedes ir olvidándote de eso. No me voy a alejar de ti. – dijo acercándose a Jackson, cogiéndole de la mano.

- No quiero que te alejes, es solo que no quiero hacerte daño.

- Bueno, pero ya está bien! Vámonos, que tenemos clase. – dijo Renesmee tirando de Jackson hacia la próxima clase.

En cuanto llegaron a clase, se dirigieron hacia la última fila y se sentaron. Renesmee comenzó a hablar entre susurros, para que la gente que los rodeaba no pudieran oírla.

- Jackson, no he sido justa contigo. Te pedí que me contaras todo de ti, cuando yo no te he contado nada sobre mi vida.

- No te preocupes, ya me lo contarás cuando estés preparada.

- Lo estoy. Te lo contaré todo ahora.

- Ahora?

- Bueno, ahora no. Al terminar la clase.

- Te recuerdo que después tenemos clase de biología.

- Pues ya no.

Tan pronto como sonó el timbre, ambos salieron de clase y se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia un bosque situado detrás del instituto.

- Ven, siéntate aquí. – dijo Renesmee acercando a Jackson a una roca, para que se sentara.

- Que pasa? – preguntó Jackson.

- Nada. Ahora me toca a mí contarte quien soy. Me llamo Renesmee, tengo 20 años (aunque aparento alguno menos) y soy hija de vampiros. Vivo con mis abuelos y dos de mis tíos. Mis padres y mis otros dos tíos viven en Alaska. En cuanto pasen unos meses, volverán a buscarme. – dijo tristemente Renesmee.

Jackson no dijo nada. Se sentía muy incomodo y no sabía que decir.

- Pero no pasa nada! Pronto acabaremos el curso e iré a la universidad y podré estar con ellos para siempre! – dijo alegrándose al momento. – alguna pregunta?

Jackson negó con la cabeza.

- No quieres saber quien es mi padre?

- Mejor no. No es por nada, pero...

- Ya, tranquilo. Ya me lo contarás cuando estrés preparado.

- Creo que lo estoy. – dijo Jackson levantándose y poniéndose en pie ante Renesmee.

- Estas seguro? – preguntó a Renesmee.

- Si.

- Ay va!

- Que?

- Tus lentillas… ahora tienes los ojos rojos.

- Que? Ah! Llevo otro par por aquí… - dijo sacando el pequeño estuche con sus nuevas lentillas.

- Ah, vale, creí que te iban a pillar.

- Tranquila. Bueno, pues… todo comenzó hace 40 años. Tal y como te conté, Carlisle me había conseguido un trabajo en el hospital. Todo iba bien. Yo trabajaba en medicina general. No había ningún peligro, no debía curar heridas, ni nada por el estilo. Básicamente me dedicaba a recetar medicamentos. Un día me llamaron de urgencias, había habido un accidente múltiple y necesitaban a todos los médicos posibles. Las primeras horas todo fue bien. Cuando todo se calmó y ya no quedaban casi heridos, los médicos fueron yéndose a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo. Nos quedamos solos Carlisle y yo, curando a una chica que tenía una pierna rota y una herida en el brazo. Sangraba mucho y yo tenía las manos manchadas de sangre y… - Jackson dejó de hablar. Dio unos pasos atrás y se dejó caer sobre el tronco de un árbol caído.

Renesmee se levantó y se acercó a él. Le dio un fuerte abrazo y le susurró al oído.

- Tranquilo. Olvídalo. Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.

- No puedo. No puedo olvidarlo. Además, eso no fue lo único que hice.

- Me da igual.

Jackson se apartó de Renesmee y dio unos pasos atrás.

- Mordí a esa chica. La convertí en una maquina de matar. Y también ataqué a Carlisle.

Renesmee se quedó sorprendida.

- Eso si que no me lo esperaba.

- Pues si. Cuando intentó alejarme de Jocelynn, la chica a la que acababa de morder, le ataqué. Casi le muerdo.

Renesmee se quedó perpleja.


	5. capitulo 5

- Yo no le he visto ninguna cicatriz a Carlisle. Al final no le hiciste nada, no?

- Edward me lo impidió.

- Como lo supo él?

- Alice lo vio venir, pero cuando Edward llegó ya era demasiado tarde. Si no llega a ser por él… no quiero ni pensar en lo que le hubiera podido hacer a Carlisle, y a cualquiera que me hubiera encontrado por el camino. Me volví loco.

- Eh! Tranquilo! El destino no quiso que eso sucediera. Y ahora que estás aquí, intentando enmendar tus errores.

- Pero mírame! – dijo Jackson levantando la voz. – mira que ojos. Soy un monstruo! Llevo años alimentándome de humanos!

- Pero ya no! Eso se acabó! – dijo Renesmee acercándose de nuevo a Jackson, abrazándole de nuevo, pero ésta vez Jackson no se apartó, le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

- Si no fuera por ti… - susurró Jackson.

De repente se oyó un fuerte golpe. Un árbol cayó cerca de dónde se encontraban Jackson y Renesmee. Detrás de él, apareció un enorme lobo, de pelo rojizo, que se situó tras Jackson.

- Pero que diablos?! – gritó Jackson con sorpresa.

- Jacob, tranquilízate. – dijo Renesmee, situándose entre el lobo y Jackson.

El lobo le gruño, lo que hizo que ambos retrocedieran un paso.

- Transfórmate o vete! – grito Renesmee, acercándose paso a paso al lobo.

El lobo no hizo caso a las palabras de Renesmee y continuó gruñendo a Jackson.

- Jacob Black! He dicho que te transformes! – gritó Renesmee a la vez que alzaba el brazo, para coger al lobo por la oreja y tirar de ella.

De repente, el enorme lobo comenzó a alejarse, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

En pocos segundos, de entre los árboles, apareció Jacob vestido solamente con unos pantalones. Como siempre que sufría una transformación.

- Pe-ro que di-a-blos te pa-sa? Que ha-ces aquí? – preguntó Renesmee gritando y marcando bien cada sílaba, dando golpecitos con el dedo en el pecho desnudo de Jacob.

- Relájate. Solo he venido a verte, pero me han dicho que no has aparecido por clase.

- Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

- Si? Como que? Andar achuchándote con otros por en medio del bosque?

- Jackson es amigo mío y creo que tengo el derecho de hablar con él.

- Pero que dices? A saber que hubiera pasado si yo no llego a aparecer. – Gritó Jacob, de repente – tú! Ni se te ocurra moverte. – gritó cuando vio a Jackson intentando escabullirse.

- A él no lo metas. – dijo Renesmee acercándose a Jacob y acariciándole la mejilla. Habló con voz dulce y calmada. – somos amigos y me necesita.

- Pero… es que no ves lo que es?

- Se perfectamente lo que es. – dijo Renesmee, poniendo su otra mano sobre el pecho de Jacob, a la altura del corazón.

Una mezcla de imágenes se adentraron en la cabeza de Jacob, viendo lo sucedido minutos antes.

Jacob se quedó callado, mirando a Jackson, fijamente.

- Debo irme. Ya he causado demasiados problemas.

- No, Jackson – dijo Renesmee, acercándose a él, pero Jacob la cogió fuertemente del brazo.

- Déjalo que se vaya. - Susurró Jacob.

- Espero no haber causado demasiadas molestias. Jacob, cuídala.

- Eso hago. – dijo secamente Jacob.

- Jackson…

- Ya nos veremos Renesmee. Tranquila, no voy a irme muy lejos. – dijo Jackson, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

- Vendrás a clase el lunes?

- Si, claro. Hasta el lunes.

Jackson se marchó corriendo, dejando solos a Renesmee y Jacob.

- Es que te has vuelto loca? – dijo Jacob, suavizando el tono de voz y acariciando la mejilla de Renesmee. – podría haber pasado cualquier cosa.

- Mira que eres tozudo. Te acabo de mostrar algo muy íntimo y aún así, sigues insistiendo en que Jackson es peligroso.

- Pero…

- Se lo que me hago, Jacob, y si no confías en mi… pues ya sabes.

- Sabes que no voy a alejarme de ti, pero no esperes que apruebe ésta locura.

- Ay! – gritó Renesmee, saltando a los brazos de Jacob. – que bueno eres!!

- Como lo sabes. – dijo Jacob sonriendo y besando a Renesmee.

Ambos se marcharon hacia el aparcamiento del instituto. Renesmee todavía estaba en los brazos de su chico, acurrucada contra su pecho.

Ellos no se percataron pero había alguien observándolos. Jackson, que había estado en el coche un buen rato, apretó el acelerador y se marchó a toda velocidad hacia su casa. Una vez allí, se sentó en una butaca y así se quedó durante horas.

En cuanto se hizo de noche, se levantó y decidió irse a cazar. Llevaba unos días sin comer y ya empezaba a estar ansioso.

Ésta vez decidió ir a pie. Corriendo llegaría antes. Se fue hacia el bosque y esperó a que llegara su presa, que no tardó ni un par de minutos en aparecer. Era un bonito ciervo hembra. Jackson fue hacia él en cuanto se le puso a tiro. El animal no llegó a reaccionar y fue cazado al instante. Jackson comió con ansiedad, quedando poco satisfecho. Necesitaba más.

Estuvo andando un buen rato pero no vio ningún otro animal. Decepcionado y hambriento se marchó a casa.

Pasaron un par de semanas y Jackson no había salido de casa. Lo cual le preocupaba. Sabía que tendría que salir en algún momento, pero temía encontrarse con alguien y lo que podía llegar a suceder.

Ding dong!!

Alguien llamaba al timbre.

Jackson no se movió. Quien fuera que estuviera llamando, ya se marcharía.

Ding dong!!

Jackson se levantó a desgana y se asomó a la ventana.

Era Renesmee.

- Puedo olerte, así que ábreme la puerta.

Jackson no abrió y volvió a sentarse en la butaca. De repente, la puerta se abrió de un golpe y apareció Renesmee, entrando en la casa y acercándose hacia Jackson.

- Te crees que no te he oído? Venga, levanta, hay mucho que hacer.

- Pero que dices?

- Venga, vámonos. Hoy nos vamos de excursión.

- Que? – preguntó Jackson sorprendido.

- Venga, no estamos apuntados. Aún se van a ir sin nosotros. – dijo Renesmee, cogiendo a Jackson de la mano, y tirando de él, intentando levantarlo de la butaca.

- No te apuntaste? – preguntó sorprendido. Tenía entendido que Renesmee se apuntaba a todo.

- No. Esperaba que nos apuntáramos juntos.

- Yo no voy.

- Tú si vas. Venga. – dijo mientras, seguía tirando de Jackson, inútilmente.

Al final consiguió levantar a Jackson y tiró de él hacia su coche.

- Donde está tu coche? – preguntó Jackson al ver que el único coche que había a la vista era el suyo.

- He venido a pie. Vamos en tu coche. – dijo Renesmee sonriendo y sentándose en el asiento del copiloto. – Venga, vamos. Pero primero debemos ir al bosque.

- Para que? – preguntó Jackson extrañado.

- Tienes que comer, no? – dijo guiñándole un ojo cómplicemente. – venga, vayamos al bosque.

Jackson arrancó su coche y ambos se dirigieron hacia el bosque. Renesmee se negó a marcharse antes de que Jackson comiera por lo menos dos animales.

Jackson cazó tres.

Llegaban un poco tarde al instituto, por lo que tuvieron que correr para no llegar demasiado tarde a la secretaría. Estaban a punto de cerrar.

- Buff, pensé que estaría cerrado y no nos daría tiempo a apuntarnos. – dijo Renesmee, parada ante la puerta.

- Venga, entremos.

Renesmee cogió de la mano a Jackson y juntos entraron en secretaría.


	6. Capitulo 6

En la secretaria se encontraron con la secretaria, una señora bajita, rubia, de unos cincuenta años. También habían un chico y una chica, jóvenes, cogidos de la mano. Estaban de espaldas a ellos. Seguramente serían alumnos del instituto.

- Ah, ya creía que habrían cerrado y ya no habría nadie.

- Renesmee… - dijo una voz que ambos conocían muy bien.

- Papi! – grito Renesmee, soltando a Jackson y acercándose al chico que les deba la espalda.

- Sshh. – dijo señalando a la secretaria, que les deba la espalda, a cierta distancia, buscando unos papeles.

- Oh! Es verdad! Hermanito!! – gritó, sonriendo.

- Como estás? – dijo dándose la vuelta y yendo a abrazar a Renesmee. – Has crecido?

- No! Ya lo sabes. Mami!

- Hola cariño, va todo bien? – dijo la muchacha, que se había dado la vuelta, y estaba abrazando a su hija.

- Si!

Jackson observaba la escena desde la puerta, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. En cuanto se dio la vuelta para marcharse una mano se posó en su hombro y una voz sonó cerca de su oído.

- Hola Jackson, vas a alguna parte?

Jackson se quedó petrificado. Se dio la vuelta y quedó cara a cara con el muchacho al que Renesmee había llamado papá.

- Edward.

- Vaya vaya. – dijo Edward, conduciendo a Jackson hacia el pasillo. Siguió andando y fue dirigiéndole hacia la salida. – nunca creí que volvería a verte, y menos por aquí.

- No es lo que crees.

- Tu no sabes que es lo que creo. A que diablos has venido? – preguntó Edward levantando la voz y lanzando a Jackson contra la hilera de taquillas que recorrían las paredes del pasillo.

- Edward, cálmate.

- No me calmo. Llego aquí y lo primero que veo es a ti y a mi hija cogidos de la mano. Crees que puedo calmarme?

- No sabía que Renesmee fuera hija tuya. No he venido a hacer daño a nadie.

- Eso es nuevo.

- Edward, he cambiado.

- Ya, igual que habías cambiado hace cuarenta años? – dijo cogiendo de nuevo a Jackson y lanzándolo contra las puertas.

Jackson cayó al suelo de rodillas, tapándose la cara con las manos. No pudo que contestar a la acusación de Edward. Tenía razón.

- Deberías marcharte. – dijo Edward sin mirar a Jackson.

- lo he intentado, pero no puedo.

- Ni se te ocurra. – dijo Edward, oyendo los pensamientos de Jackson respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Renesmee. – ni siquiera lo pienses.

- No puedo evitarlo.

- No lo digas.

- La necesito.

- No – dio Edward en un susurro.

- La quiero. Desde el primer momento en que la vi.

Edward miró a Jackson, que ahora estaba sentado en el suelo, con la mirada fija en sus zapatos.

Edward quedó callado unos segundos y, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, habló de nuevo.

- Mira, Jackson. Se que lo estás intentando pero… puede volver a pasar en cualquier momento. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad pero… yo no puedo olvidar tan fácilmente lo que ocurrió. No puedo.

- Lo se. Yo tampoco. No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero puedo elegir mi futuro.

- Y espero que elijas bien, pero lejos de aquí. Como Emmet se entere…

- Ya, ya. Se que Emmet está aquí, junto con Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle.

- Si. Carlisle me contó lo del accidente. Emmet ignora que chocó contigo. Por cierto, le ha encantado el coche. – dijo Edward con una sonrisa. Jackson levantó la vista y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Jackson se levantó del suelo y miró a Edward.

- No te preocupes. Me marcharé. No quiero molestar.

- Lo se. Creo que es lo mejor. Y no te preocupes, yo hablaré con Renesmee.

- Gracias. Bueno, espero que os vaya todo bien. – dijo, marchándose y saliendo del edificio.

A los pocos minutos, Renesmee salió de la secretaría. Vio a Edward solo, mirando hacia la puerta.

- Donde está Jackson? – dijo Renesmee abrazando a su padre.

- Se ha marchado.

- Porque?

- Porque se lo he dicho yo.

- Que has hecho que? – Renesmee soltó bruscamente a Edward y retrocedió dos pasos. – que derecho tienes para hacer eso?

- Cariño, tu no…

- No me digas que no se como es. Lo se perfectamente. Lo se todo sobre él. Me lo ha contado él mismo.

- Que? No sabes lo que dices.

Renesmee cogió a Edward de la mano y le mostró todos los momentos en que Jackson le contó cosas de su pasado.

- Me entiendes ahora? Soy su amiga y no puedo abandonarlo cuando más me necesita.

- Renesmee, yo… - Edward estaba arrepentido de la manera en que había tratado a Jackson, y de cómo Renesmee parecía odiarlo cada vez más.

- Tu nada! Me voy! – dijo echando a correr.

- Adonde?

- A buscar a Jackson!! – gritó a la vez que salía por la puerta.

Renesmee salió corriendo y vio a Jackson marcharse a toda velocidad con su flamante coche. Renesmee corrió un bueno rato detrás de él, pero no logró alcanzarlo. Iba demasiado deprisa.

Estuvo cerca de diez minutos quieta, en medio de la carretera. Dio media vuelta y volvió al instituto. En la puerta se encontró con sus padres.

- Le has alcanzado? – preguntó Bella, abrazando a su hija.

- No. Papá no tenía derecho. – dijo a punto de llorar.

- Debes entenderlo, solo quiere protegerte, que no te hagan daño.

- Pero no tenía porque echarlo. Ha cambiado.

- Tranquila, seguro que estará bien.

- Pero es que no está bien. Estaba empezando a ir por el buen camino y papá lo ha estropeado todo! – dijo saliendo de los brazos de su madre. – si Jackson vuelve a matar será culpa tuya! – gritó mirando a Edward.

Éste quiso hablar, pero Renesmee salió corriendo.

Edward hizo el intento de seguirla, pero Bella lo sujetó del brazo y se lo impidió.

- Deja que vaya.

- Pero que dices?

- Vayamos a casa. Seguro que vuelve de aquí un rato.

- Vale. Pero si media hora no ha vuelto, iré a buscarla.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el coche y se marcharon hacia la casa de los Cullen.

- Eddie!!

- Alice! Hola! Ya habéis llegado!

- Si, hace un momento. Hola Bella.

- Hola Alice.

- Donde está Renesmee? No habíais ido a buscarla al cole?

- Si, ahora vendrá.

- Ven, tengo que enseñarte algo.

Bella y Alice entraron en la casa, dejando a Edward, solo, en el jardín. Estuvo allí, quieto, mirando hacia la entrada de la casa. Estuvo así cerca de veinte minutos y de repente vio una figura caminando hacia él.

- Se ha ido. Su casa está vacía.

- Lo siento.

- No, lo siento yo, papá- no tenía que haberte tratado de la manera en que lo hice.

- Ven, dame un abrazo.

Renesmee se acercó a Edward y le abrazó con fuerza. Estuvieron así hasta que Alice salió a su encuentro.


	7. Capitulo 7

- Nessie! Hola!

- Hola tía Alice. Que tal? Donde está Jasper?

- Esta dentro con Emmet. Todo va genial. Ven, tienes mala cara, un poco de maquillaje te irá bien.

- Ves, venga. – susurró Edward al oído de su hija.

Renesmee se acercó hacia donde estaba Alice esperándola y entraron en la casa, en dirección al antiguo cuarto de Alice y Jasper.

- Tía Alice, espero que no te sienta mal, pero no hoy no tengo ánimos.

- Ya lo se, pero es que no quiero verte triste. Vale? – dijo Alice con una sonrisa y besando a Renesmee en la mejilla.

- Gracias. Bueno, tal vez un poco de maquillaje no me haga ningún mal.

- Venga, siéntate, ya me encargo yo.

Alice comenzó a peinar y maquillar a Renesmee con una sonrisa en los labios.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación y seguidamente entró. Era Jasper.

- Perdonad que os interrumpa pero… Renesmee, tienes una sorpresa abajo.

- Ah si? – preguntó a desgana.

- Si, creo que es algo que ya hace algún tiempo que deseas tener.

- Que? – dijo iluminándose la mirada.

- Baja y lo verás.

- Ya estás lista. Ya puedes irte. – dijo Alice sonriendo y dando un empujoncito a Renesmee.

Alice abrazó a Jasper.

- Has hecho bien. Eso la mantendrá distraída.

- Si, pero… durante cuanto tiempo?

- El suficiente. Venga, vamos a ver que cara pone cuando vea su regalo. – dijo Alice recordando que no podía tener visiones de su sobrina.

Bajaron juntos las escaleras, cogidos de la mano y se dirigieron al salón. Allí estaban todos, incluyendo a Jacob, que estaba cogido de la mano de Renesmee. También estaban Charlie y Sue, con el pequeño Harry, el hijo de ambos, que ya tenía diez años.

En cuanto Alice y Jasper llegaron, todos fueron hacia el jardín delantero.

- Renesmee, aunque algunos no estemos de acuerdo en que éste regalo sea apropiado para ti, te damos esto como muestra de confianza y bueno… feliz cumpleaños! – dijo Carlisle.

- Feliz cumpleaños!! – gritaron todos.

De repente Emmet apareció montando una gran moto. Un antiguo modelo de Harley Davidson, de color negro y plateado.

- Es tuya, Renesmee, que la disfrutes. – dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

- Gracias!! Es genial!! – dijo acercándose y mirándola desde todos los lados.

Renesmee miró a su padre de reojo y éste asintió levemente con la cabeza. Alice puso cara de susto, mirando primero a renesmee y luego a Edward, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Renesmee se había subido a la moto.

- Perdonadme. – dijo antes de dar gas y salir disparada hacia la salida, directa a la carretera.

- Que pasa? A donde va? – preguntó Bella.

- tranquila, no pasará nada. Vámonos a dentro.

- No soporto que hagáis eso.

- El que?

- Que habléis a través de vuestros poderes. Soy la madre, también tengo derecho a saber lo que pasa, no?

- Vamos, te lo contaré en casa.

Entraron en la casa y encontraron a toda la familia en el salón. Carlisle les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran.

Bella se dio cuenta de que Charlie, Sue y el pequeño Harry se habían marchado.

- Edward, hay algo sobre lo que tenemos que hablar.

- De acuerdo, habla.

- Han encontrado el cadáver de una chica en medio del bosque. La versión oficial es que la ha mordido un animal.

- Se lo que insinúas, Carlisle.

- Los demás no, así que explicaros. – dijo Emmet levantándose de su asiento.

- Jackson volvió hará cosa de un mes.

- Que?! – gritó Emmet por la sorpresa – donde está?

- Se ha marchado.

- Cuando?

- Hoy. Me encontré con él en el instituto de Renesmee y le dije que se marchara del pueblo.

- Y donde ha ido Nessie?

- Se ha ido a buscarle.

- Que se ha ido donde?! Edward, estás loco? Como le has dejado…

- Emmet! Relájate, no va a hacerle daño.

- Que?

- Hablé con él y leí sus pensamientos.

- Eso no cambia lo ocurrido.

- Ya lo se Emmet – dijo Edward, nervioso, levantando la voz con cada palabra que decía – ya lo se. No le he perdonado lo que pasó. Y se que tu tampoco. Pero no puedo evitar que Renesmee quiera ayudarlo.

- Si intentamos prohibirle a Renesmee que vaya con Jackson, irá aun con más ganas tras él. – Dijo Carlisle con voz calma – no podemos hacer nada. Renesmee volverá pronto. Debe equivocarse y aprender.- Vale, vale. – dijo Emmet, volviéndose a sentar en el sofá, al lado de Rosalie. – pero como le paso algo a Nessie pagará por todo. Esta vez no me lo podréis impedir.

- A donde vas, Bella? – preguntó Edward al ver que su esposa se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- Voy a tomar el aire. – dijo saliendo de la casa y saliendo al silencio de la noche.

Bella Salió al jardín y empezó a caminar, dando vueltas por el jardín, impaciente y preocupada.

Cogió el móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y llamó a su hija. No obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a intentarlo. Nada. Lo probó de nuevo, y obtuvo respuesta al instante.

- Diga? Mamá?

- Renesmee, donde estás?

- Estoy en Port Ángeles.

- Jackson está ahí?

- Ha pasado por aquí pero ya se ha marchado.

- Renesmee, ten mucho cuidado.

- Ya lo tengo. Se a lo que me enfrento.

- Vale, pero vuelve pronto. Aquí se están poniendo nerviosos.

- Tranquila. Diles que estoy bien y que cuanto menos se lo esperen estaré allí. Solo debo hablar con él.

- Te quiero.

- Yo también mami.

Renesmee colgó y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la moto. Intentó encontrar un nuevo rastro y en cuanto creyó encontrar un nuevo camino, se puso el casco y arrancó la moto.

Fue a toda velocidad por la carretera hasta llegar a La Push.

- Espero que no se le haya ocurrido meterse aquí. – dijo Renesmee para si misma.

Bajó de la moto, dejó el casco sobre el asiento y se adentró en el bosque por entre los árboles.

Cuando hubo andado unos cinco minutos, atenta al más mínimo ruido, vio ante si a Jacob.

- Siento haberme marchado antes de esa manera.

Jacob no contestó, simplemente se dedicaba a mirarla con un manifiesto dolor en el rostro.

- Jacob… - Renesmee fue acercándose poco a poco hacia él.

- Quieta.

- Lo siento, pero tenía que marcharme.

- Ya. Debías marcharte a buscar a un tío que resulta que es un vampiro asesino, que atacó a tu familia y que podría hacer lo mismo contigo. – dijo Jacob a la vez que las manos le empezaban a temblar.

- No me va a hacer nada.

- Eso tú no lo sabes. Podría hacerte cualquier cosa, y como se atreva… - Jacob cerró los puños con fuerza.

- Jake, vamos. – Renesmee se acercó de nuevo a Jacob, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza contra su torso desnudo. – sabes que se cuidarme sola. Además, tengo más fuerza de lo que crees.

- Renesmee… - dijo deshaciéndose del abrazo de su chica. – un vampiro ha entrado en la reserva.

- Que? Jackson?

- Si. Creo que es él.

- Voy a ir a por él.

- No. Yo voy a ir a por él. Tu te quedarás aquí. No pienso ponerte en peligro.

- Jacob…

- Renesmee, ya está bien! Deja de exponerte, deja de intentar salvar el mundo. Esto no es un juego.

- Ya lo se.

- Pues parece que no. Esto es muy peligroso, así que vuelve a casa con tu familia. Yo iré pronto.

- No!

- Si! Vamos! – dijo Jacob cogiendo a Renesmee por el brazo y tirando de ella hacia la moto. Le puso el casco, la cogió en brazos y la subió a la moto. El se montó rápidamente delante y arrancó la moto en dirección a la casa de los Cullen.

- Jacob! Bájame. Déjame ir.

- No!

Jacob no paró la moto hasta que no llegó ante el garaje de los Cullen.

Bajó de la moto y le quitó el casco a Renesmee.

- Ahora si que puedes bajarte.

- Sabes que esto no va a impedir que vuelva a la reserva.

PUM! Un ruido de cristales rotos se oyó tras ellos. Un cuerpo estaba en el suelo. Se levantó rápidamente y se quedó quieto, mirando hacia el interior de la casa.


	8. Capitulo 8

Alguien saltó hacia fuera a través de la ventana y se abalanzó sobre la figura que lo esperaba fuera.

Renesmee salió corriendo hacia las dos figuras que seguían peleando.

- Emmet! Que haces?

- Renesmee, mantente al margen. – dijo sin parar la pelea.

Renesmee se fijó mejor y se dio cuenta de que el otro chico era Jackson.

- Jackson, basta!

- Haz caso a Emmet. Mantente al margen!

Jacob cogió a Renesmee del brazo y la retuvo a su lado, mientras miraban la pelea.

Jackson lanzó a Emmet contra un árbol, que cayó junto con él.

Renesmee se deshizo de Jacob y corrió en dirección a Emmet. Le ayudó a levantarse del suelo y en cuanto Jackson llegó, dispuesto a atacar de nuevo a Emmet, Renesmee se interpuso en su camino y dio un puñetazo en el duro estómago de Jackson. Éste salió disparado contra una de las pocas paredes de la casa, ya que la mayoría eran de cristal. Ésta se resquebrajó y cayeron unos trozos de ladrillo sobre Jackson, que yacía en el suelo.

Renesmee se acercó a Jackson y le propinó una patada en las costillas.

- Que narices haces? – preguntó llena de ira.

- Ha empezado él.

- Me da igual quien empezara! – Renesmee había comenzado a levantar la voz. – A que has venido?

- He venido a despedirme. – dijo Jackson levantándose del suelo y quedando a pocos centímetros de Renesmee, Jacob y Emmet, que s había acercado sigilosamente a ellos. – No quería marcharme sin antes decirte adiós.

- Ya. Y como no estaba en casa has preferido pasar el rato peleándote.

- Emmet se abalanzó sobre mi!

- yo como no te largues volveré a hacerlo!

Renesmee se dio la vuelta y se encaró con Emmet.

- Y tu porque le atacas? Es que te ha hecho algo?

- Renesmee, tu no sabes nada así que apártate.

- No!

- Renesmee…

- Nada de Renesmee.

- Apártate, tenemos un asunto pendiente.

Emmet apartó a Renesmee de su camino y cogió a Jackson del cuello con una mano. Éste izo lo mismo y así se quedaron durante unos minutos, intentando inútilmente estrangularse mutuamente.

Renesmee dio media vuelta y vio salir de la casa al resto de la familia. Salió corriendo hacia su padre.

- Papá! Diles que paren!

- Tienen un asunto pendiente y deben resolverlo solos.

- Pero no a golpes!

Edward no dijo nada.

- Papá, haz algo!

- Renesmee, no te metan, que lo resuelvan solos.

- Pero…

- Déjalos Renesmee. Esto solo es cosa nuestra. – dijo de repente Rosalie, dirigiéndose hacia Jackson y Emmet, separándolos.

- Este juego ya ha durado demasiado. Para de una vez.

- Cariño, aparta – dijo emmet intentando alcanzar a Jackson.

- Esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos. Aclaremos las cosas, pero hablando.

Cogió a los dos chicos, uno por cada mano y se los llevó hacia unos bancos que había en el jardín.

- Sentaos ahora mismo, ahora seré yo quien hable.

Los dos se sentaron y miaron a Rosalie.

- Jackson, ha aparecido un cadáver cerca d aquí. Tienes que decir algo al respecto?

- Que? No creeréis que he sido yo?

- Tenemos que contestar? – dijo Emmet burlonamente.

- Yo no he hecho nada! – dijo Jackson levantándose y alzando la voz. – solo he venido a despedirme de Renesmee. M marcho. –dijo a la vez que se volvía para marcharse, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

- Jackson, sabes algo de la chica que han encontrado? – preguntó Renesmee.

- No se nada al respecto. Renesmee… se acabó. Ya no puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí. Solo quería decirte adiós y gracias.

- Jackson…

- Vámonos – dijo de repente Emmet, cogiendo a Renesmee del brazo y llevándola hacia la casa. – ya puedes irte Jackson.

Todos los miembros de la familia Cullen entraron en la casa y Jackson se quedó solo en la entrada de la casa.

Cogió el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de un antiguo compañero.

- Evan, soy Jackson. Tenemos que hablar. Vale, nos vemos en media hora.

Jackson colgó y, sin mirar atrás, salió corriendo hacia el aeropuerto.

Llegó en menos de quince minutos. Nada más llegar se encontró con su viejo amigo en la entrada. Evan, un chico que aparentaba unos veinticinco años, de cabello corto y negro, también había llegado pronto.

- Evan.

- Jackson, me alegro de verte.

- Siento no poder decir lo mismo en estos momentos. Vas dejando rastro allá por donde vas.

- Ah! Si te refieres a aquella chica… no me dio tiempo a esconderla, venía la policía. Acaso hubieras preferido que me deshiciera de ellos también?

- No, pero a causa de tu contratiempo has fastidiado mi nueva vida.

- Ah! Tu y tu estúpida idea de alimentarte de animales. Pues vaya idea más ridícula.

- Vuelve a mencionarlo y dejo de encubrirte.

- Te agradezco tu ayuda. Y perdona, no quería estropear tus planes. En realidad no sabía que habías vuelto por aquí.

- Ahora creen que he sido yo.

- Me he perdido pero, quien lo cree? A quien te refieres?

- A nadie – dijo Jackson dándose cuenta de que tal vez había metido la pata.

- Quien lo cree? – dijo apretando los dientes, exigiendo una respuesta. Cogió a Jackson del cuello y lo empotró contra la pared.

- Nadie! – repitió Jackson. Cogió la mano de Evan y consiguió que éste le soltara.

- Tío, yo flipo contigo, pero como has cambiado!

- Pues si, he cambiado, y así vivo mucho mejor. Tú deberías replantearte tu vida.

- A mi me gusta mi vida tal y como está. Es mucho más divertido matar humanos que matar animales.

- Lo se, lo recuerdo, pero no quiero continuar con esa vida.

- Tú te lo pierdes. Si quieres, me marcharé de la zona, pero no esperes que cambie mis costumbres.

- Me conformo.

Jackson y Evan estrecharon sus manos y Evan se marchó corriendo, mientras que Jackson, que había llevado su coche hasta el aparcamiento del aeropuerto esa misma mañana, fue a coger sus maletas y entró en el edificio. Su avión salía en cinco minutos.

Una vez en el avión, cogió un libro de su equipaje de mano y comenzó a leer.

Pasó todo el viaje pensando en Renesmee y en como habían sucedido las cosas. Como habían podido acabar las cosas así? Al final se había reencontrado con la familia Cullen. Se había enfrentado a uno de sus peores temores. Aunque se esperaba esa reacción quedó sorprendido al ver que Edward, al final, no le atacara. Habrían podido perdonarlo? Lo dudaba, aunque era algo que deseaba.

Pasó la mayor parte del viaje pensando en ello.

Al fin llegó a su destino, Italia. Todavía no estaba del todo seguro de porque había acudido allí, pero seguro que pronto lo averiguaría.

Se dirigió al hotel de Roma y dejó allí sus maletas. Una vez estuvo acomodado, decidió irse a hacer turismo de la ciudad, tal vez así dejaría de pensar en cierta chica y pensaría en lo que haría de ahora en adelante.

Llegó a un local de alquileres de coches, cogió uno y recorrió toda la ciudad. Después de pasar todo el día fuera, volvió al hotel. Una vez allí recibió una llamada. Un número desconocido.

- Diga?

- Jackson, eres tu?

- Si. Quien es?

- Soy Jasper.

- Que? Jasper? – Preguntó sorprendido – que quieres? Ha ocurrido algo?

- Tengo que hablar contigo. – dijo ignorando la última pregunta que Jackson le había formulado.

- Pero que ha ocurrido?

- Renesmee y Alice han desaparecido. Nadie sabe donde están.

- Cuando ha sido eso?

- Poco después de que te marcharas. Las chicas subieron al dormitorio de Rosalie a hablar. Esme, bella y Rosalie bajaron un rato al jardín, momento que aprovecharon para escaparse por la ventana.

- Pero, a donde han ido?

- Creemos que han ido a buscarte.

- Pero acaso saben donde estoy?

- Alice te vio coger un avión. Ya investigará a donde has ido. Cuando quiere puede ser muy persuasiva, encontrará la información que está buscando.

- Que puedo hacer, Jasper?

- Nada. Yo solo te aviso.

- Que? Pretendes que me quede sin hacer nada? – dijo sorprendido al oír eso. Como podía estar Jasper tan tranquilo habiendo desaparecido el amor de su vida?

- No. En realidad espero que las busques. Espero que no les suceda nada, sino…

- No les sucederá nada.

- Más te vale. Renesmee ha cambiado mucho desde que te conoció. Jacob está que trina.

- Yo no pretendía…

- Ya lo se. Pero estate atento. Y que no les suceda nada, sino seré yo quien vaya a por ti. – dijo ton tono amenazador. Jackson sabía que Jasper era capaz de ello. Tenía la fuerza y la experiencia suficientes.

Jasper colgó. Jackson se quedó pensativo. Que podía hacer? Como las encontraría? Como había conseguido Jasper su número de móvil?


	9. Capitulo 9

Jackson, todavía con el móvil en la mano, decidió llamar a Renesmee. Con un poco de suerte le contestaría. Y así fue, Renesmee contestó a la primera.

- Renesmee, donde estáis?

- Jackson! Estamos en Roma. - dijo con voz animada.

- En Roma? Donde exactamente?

- Aquí.

La comunicación se había perdido. La voz había sonado mucho más cerca de lo que esperaba. Jackson se dio la vuelta y allí encontró a Alice y Renesmee.

- Que hacéis aquí?

- Alice ha visto algo.

- El que?

- Ha visto a un chico. Creemos que se llama Evan. Venía a por ti.

- Que? Eso es imposible. Se marchó.

- Perdona, pero creo que no conoces muy bien a tu amigo. – dijo Alice acercándose a Jackson y andando a su alrededor. – va a venir a por ti. Ha descubierto que nos estás protegiendo y no te lo perdona.

- No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

- Quiero decir que Evan quiere matarte. Y luego vendrá a por nosotros, lo cual no podemos permitir, como puedes comprender.

- Pero porque habéis huido?

- Si no lo hubiéramos hecho así, no nos hubieran dejado marchar – dijo Renesmee sonriendo. – nos fuimos por la ventana.

- Jasper ha llamado y me lo ha contado. Está preocupado.

- Ya lo se. A que es un amor? – dijo Alice sonriendo.

- Que debemos hacer? – preguntó Jackson, preocupado.

- Marcharnos. Debemos volver a Forks- allí planearemos algo.

- Pues deberías haberlo planeado antes. – dijo una voz tras ellos.

Jackson se puso ante Renesmee y Alice, encarándose al recién llegado.

- Déjalas en paz. Ellas no te han hecho nada. – dijo Jackson dando un paso adelante.

- Desde cuando es ese un motivo para marcharme? – dijo sonriendo y mirando a las chicas con ojos lujuriosos. – ya veo porque querías quedarte en ese apestoso pueblo.

- Evan, márchate o te arrepentirás.

- Y que vas a hacer? Matarme? – dicho esto se abalanzó sobre Jackson, dispuesto a morderle allá donde pillara.

- Chicas! Marchaos! – gritó Jackson forcejeando con Evan.

Las chicas se apartaron pero no se marcharon de la habitación.

- Alice, estate preparada. Debemos actuar en el momento apropiado.

- Pero que dices?! Vámonos Renesmee, Jackson se encargará de todo.

- Jackson podría morir.

Renesmee y Alice miraron a los dos vampiros pelearse. Estaban destrozando toda la habitación. Jackson logró deshacerse del ataque de Evan, momento que Renesmee aprovechó para abalanzarse sobre éste.

- Renesmee, sal de ahí! – gritó Jackson al ver la reacción que había tenido su amiga.

Renesmee cogió a Evan por los brazos y los puso a su espalda.

- Chicos! Ahora!

Evan intentaba deshacerse de Renesmee, pero no lo lograba. Jackson se abalanzó de nuevo sobre él, puso sus manos sobre su cuello y se lo rompió con un sonoro crujido.

Alice, a sus espaldas, había juntado unos muebles que se habían roto durante la pelea, y les había prendido fuego.

- Aquí, chicos! – gritó Alice señalando la improvisada hoguera.

Renesmee y Jackson habían desmembrado a Evan y lanzaron sus miembros al fuego. El humo de la hoguera se hizo denso y púrpura.

Alice avanzó hasta donde se encontraba Renesmee, que estaba llorando en silencio, y la abrazó. Jackson las miraba.

Cuando vio que ya no quedaba apenas nada de lo que había sido su mejor amigo en otros tiempos, comenzó a apagar el fuego con el extintor que había en el pasillo. Abrió las ventanas para airear un poco la habitación del hotel.

Jackson se sentía bastante incómodo, mirando a las chicas, que seguían abrazadas. Renesmee ya no lloraba, pero su rostro le partió el corazón. Salió a toda prisa de la habitación y se quedó en el pasillo. De repente, notó una mano sobre su hombro. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y vio a Renesmee.

- Jackson, debemos irnos.

- Vale. Lamento lo sucedido.

- Tranquilo, olvídalo.

- Venga, os acompañaré al aeropuerto.

- Creo que no me has entendido bien. – dijo Renesmee a la vez que ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de Jackson. – he dicho que debemos irnos, pero me refería a los tres. Volvamos a casa.

- Yo no tengo casa. No tengo razón para volver.

- Si la tienes. Tu casa está en Forks, con nosotros.

- No te equivoques Renesmee. Yo solo te tengo a ti, a nadie más. Te quiero tanto que me he marchado para que seas feliz junto a Jacob y tu familia. No quiero entrometerme ni quiero causaros más problemas.

- Pero también te necesito a ti. Tú eres el único amigo que tengo. El único con el que puedo hablar de todo.

- No me hagas esto.

Renesmee dio un paso hacia delante.

- No te acerques más, por favor – suplicó Jackson, retrocediendo.

Renesmee se acercó más, hasta quedar cuerpo a cuerpo con Jackson.

- Por favor. – dijo Jackson en un susurro apenas audible.

Renesmee se acercó un poco más y le besó. Jackson no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y le devolvió el beso. Renesmee puso sus brazos alrededor del cuelo de Jackson mientras que éste rodeó su cintura con sus manos.

- Ejem.

Renesmee y Jackson se separaron y vieron a Alice, que los estaba mirando.

- Marchémonos. La policía está a punto de llegar. Coge tus maletas. Te esperamos aquí. – dijo mirando a Jackson con mala cara.

Jackson entró en su habitación, dejando a Alice y Renesmee a solas.

- Pero es que te has vuelto loca?! Que te crees que haces? – dijo Alice mirando a Renesmee.

- No lo se. Simplemente ha ocurrido.

- Te recuerdo que tienes novio.

- Lo se! No se que me ha pasado. Fue un impulso.

- Pues controla tus impulsos. Como se entere Jacob…

- Pero no se va a enterar, verdad? – dijo Renesmee con voz suplicante.

- Por mi no, pero…

- Tranquila. Aclararé las cosas con él. En el avión.

- Ya estoy aquí! – dijo Jackson saliendo de la habitación. - cuando nos vamos?

- Ahora. ya tenemos los billetes así que no tendremos que pararnos a comprarlos. Vámonos – dijo Alice empezando a andar hacia la salida. Renesmee y Jackson la siguieron.

Cogieron un taxi en la puerta del hotel, aprovechando que una pareja salía de él y se marcharon hacia el aeropuerto.

- Tengo que devolver el coche de alquiler – dijo Jackson mirando hacia atrás en dirección al hotel.

- Ya lo vendrá a buscar alguien. – dijo Alice en un tono de voz muy distinto al que tenía siempre. Parecía estar ausente.

Fueron todo el camino en silencio mientras que el taxista los iba mirando de reojo.

Por suerte era un día nublado y pudieron ir sin temor por la calle, sin tener que esconderse. Tardaron un buen rato en llegar al aeropuerto. Si hubiera conducido cualquiera de ellos, hubieran llegado en apenas diez minutos.

Tuvieron diez minutos para llegar a toda prisa al avión a embarcar. El avión salió a la hora acordada.

Jackson y Renesmee se sentaron juntos, mientras que Alice se sentó dos filas atrás.

- Renesmee, tenemos que hablar. – dijo Jackson, girándose lo suficiente para poder mirar a Renesmee a la cara.

- Tienes razón. Tengo un asunto que comentarte.

- Creo que no debería repetirse lo sucedido en el pasillo del hotel.

- Tienes razón, Jackson. Fue un error. No me tomes a mal, no me arrepiento de lo sucedido. Solo digo que no debería repetirse.

- Yo también pienso lo mismo. Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos, no? – dijo Jackson con la esperanza de que Renesmee aceptara. – no se que haría si no estuvieras a mi lado. Como amiga, me refiero.

- Claro! – Renesmee abrazó a Jackson y guiñó un ojo a Alice. Ésta le sonrió.- bueno, una vez aclarado todo, creo que deberíamos ir a ver a Jacob y aclarar las cosas. Y lo mismo digo con Emmet y el resto de la familia.

- Jo! – se quejó Jackson. Como enfrentarse a Emmet y los Cullen después de lo sucedido tantos años atrás y hacía apenas unos días.

- Por lo menos inténtalo. Quiero seguir siendo tu amiga pero sin tener que esconderme.

- Muy bien. De acuerdo, pero lo hago por ti.

Renesmee dio a Jackson un beso en la mejilla y volvió a ponerse bien en su asiento. Habían puesto una película y pasaron el resto del viaje viéndola. Pasaron unas horas y llegaron a Washington. Salieron juntos del aeropuerto y Jackson se fijó en que estaba la familia Cullen al completo, incluido Jacob.

Jackson se quedó quieto mientras que las chicas fueron a reunirse con su familia. Alice saludó a todos con la mano y saltó a los brazos de Jasper, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos y le dio un apasionado beso. Lo mismo pasó con Renesmee. Saludó a la familia, dando un beso a cada uno. Abrazó a sus padres y fue hacia Jacob, que la cogió en brazos y empezó a besarla.

Jackson sintió un gran dolor al ver esa escena, pero al ver a Renesmee sonreír y ser feliz le calmaba un poco el dolor.

Todos miraron fijamente a Jackson, que seguía inmóvil. Carlisle dio un paso adelante y se dirigió a él.

- Jackson, creo que ha llegado el momento de que aclaremos las cosas. Por mi parte está todo claro y olvidado, no te mortifiques más. Aunque creo que Emmet y tu tenéis un asunto pendiente. Solo os pido que lo solucionéis sin pelearos.

Jackson miró a Emmet. Éste lo miraba fijamente con rabia, aunque parecía estar relajado.

- Por mi perfecto. Quiero aclararlo todo y poder continuar con mi vida. Por cierto, no fui yo quien atacó a aquella chica. Fue Evan, un antiguo amigo, pero ya está solucionado.

- Me alegra que no fueras tu, Jackson, pro Evan no mató solamente a una chica, sino a tres. Cuando te marchaste aparecieron dos cuerpos más.

- Que? Dos mas? – exclamó Jackson con un grito ahogado.

- Si. Todas chicas, rubias de cabello rubio y corto. De veinte y tantos años, con al menos un tatuaje.

- Vaya! Entonces creo que Evan no trabajaba solo. Es más, no creo que fuera él, aunque no entiendo porque dijo que el había matado a la chica. men engañó. Recuerdo que cuando estuve en España sucedió algo parecido, y no fue Evan quien lo hizo.

- Y entonces quien?

- Rosanna.

- Que? Rosanna, tu chica?

Jackson asintió levemente. Carlisle se volvió para mirar a los demás, que habían escuchado la conversación en la distancia.

- Volvamos a casa.


	10. Capitulo 10

Salieron todos del aeropuerto y se dirigieron a los coches. Jackson fue en el coche de Carlisle. Nadie dijo nada durante el trayecto hacia la casa de los Cullen. Una vez allí, se reunieron todos en el salón de la casa y Carlisle comenzó a hablar.

- Nos enfrentamos a alguien capaz de aniquilarnos a todos. Os lo advierto. Rosanna es una vampiresa de casi 500 años. Yo la conocí en mi juventud y la mayoría de los vampiros la temen. Incluso los Vulturis han estado preocupados por sus actos, aunque nunca han hecho nada para detenerla. Hace unos 30 años actuó en España; mataba a mujeres rubias, de cabello corto, como las chicas que han muerto en Forks y los alrededores. Jackson la conoció.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Jackson y Carlisle le cedió la palabra.

- Rosanna y yo nos conocimos en España, como ya ha dicho Carlisle. Mantuvimos una relación de cerca de un año. Cuando lo dejemos se volvió loca. Rosanna es muy caprichosa y lo que quiere, debe tenerlo.

Allí empezaron los asesinatos. Rosanna es rubia, lleva el cabello corto y un pequeño tatuaje que le hicieron en su niñez. Mata a la competencia, nunca las convierte. Las mata, no sin antes torturarla.

- O sea, que mata por tu culpa. – dijo Emmet levantándose del sofá.

- Anteriormente hubo una época en que mató a mujeres mayores, de pelo morena y de ojos verdes. Creo que el novio que tenía en esos momentos la dejó por una mujer así. – dijo Esme, hablando por primera vez ante Jackson.

- Así es, según el capricho del momento. – dijo Jackson, mirando a Esme.

- Pues debemos detenerla – dijo Jasper acercándose a Carlisle – no podemos permitir que siga muriendo gente, y menos de ésta manera tan cruel.

- Pero, como vamos a detenerla? Ha atacado en nuestro territorio y nos hemos tenido que enterar por la policía. – dijo Emmet exaltado.

- Pues hay que detenerla como sea. Aunque no os preocupéis mucho. Yo me encargaré de ella. – dijo Jackson.

- Si tenemos que fiarnos de ti… - murmuró Emmet.

- Me da igual lo que tú pienses, me voy a encargar de esto. La conozco. Sé como piensa, como actúa.

- Si sabes tanto, porque no la detuviste cuando comenzó?

- POR QUE YO YA NO ESTABA EN EL PAÍS CUANDO COMENZÓ A MATAR!! – gritó Jackson a pleno pulmón, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Nunca antes lo habían visto así. Sus ojos ya no estaban protegidos por las lentillas, eran ahora de un color rojo brillante. Renesmee, que miraba la escena, retrocedió al ver el brillo homicida en los ojos de su amigo.

Jackson dio media vuelta, tapándose la cara con las manos. Estuvo unos segundos así, hasta que pareció más calmado. Volvió a girarse y miró de nuevo a Emmet, que lo miraba sorprendido.

- Emmet. Si pudiera, daría mi vida porque las víctimas de Rosanna volvieran a la vida. Y voy a dar mi vida para evitar que haya más víctimas. No voy a permitir que siga haciendo más daño.

Dicho eso, y sin añadir ni una palabra más a su discurso y, sin mirar a nadie, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose unos a otros.

Renesmee se acercó lentamente a Emmet y, sin que nadie se lo esperara, le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara.

Bella gritó, tapándose la boca con las manos, mientras Renesmee seguía lanzando golpes al aire, ya que Edward se había levantando y la estaba sujetando.

- Pero que diablos te pasa? – dijo Emmet.

- Vas a conseguir que lo maten! Porque has tenido que se tan capullo?

- Renesmee, esa boca! Dijo Edgar, sujetando todavía a Renesmee – cálmate o no te suelto.

- Me da igual, en cuanto me sueltes volveré a por él.

PUM!

Un fuerte estruendo se oyó en el jardín. Todos salieron corriendo a ver que era lo que había sucedido. Renesmee y Emmet fueron los primeros en ver lo sucedido. Jackson estaba en pie al lado de un árbol caído.

Renesmee corrió hacia él y le dio un abrazo. Jackson, sorprendido, la apartó de él con suavidad.

- Que haces?

Renesmee no hizo caso de las palabras de Jackson y le abrazó de nuevo.

- Te encuentras bien, Jackson? Que ha sucedido? – preguntó mirando el árbol del suelo.

- He dado un puñetazo al árbol. Lo siento.

- Porque?

- Porque casi pego a Emmet. Me he descontrolado.

- Se lo merecía.

- Renesmee, nadie merece ningún tipo de dolor.

- Emmet si.

- Renesmee, nadie – dijo Jackson seriamente, mirando a Renesmee a los ojos.

- Vale, tienes razón, perdóname.

- Aunque tu si que le pegaste, no? – dijo Jackson sonriendo tímidamente.

- Como sabes eso? – preguntó Renesmee, sorprendida.

- Renesmee, no te lo he contado todo sobre mí.

- No hace falta que lo hagas. Me conformo con saber lo importante.

- Esto lo es. Verás, sé que pegaste a Emmet porque lo vi.

- Pero si tu estabas aquí fuera, como pudiste verlo?

- Veo a través de los objetos sólidos.

- En serio?

- No, te tomo el pelo. Oí a tu madre gritar y a tu padre hablar y por lo que dijo pensé que habías ido a por Emmet. Pero reconoce que sería guay tener ese poder.

- Mira que eres idiota! – dijo Renesmee sonriendo y dando un puñetazo amistoso a Jackson en el hombro. – creo que Emmet quiere hablar contigo, parece afectado.

- No sé si podré.

- Estaré cerca, por si necesita de mi fuerza bruta. – dijo Renesmee entre carcajadas, mientras iba hacia Emmet.

Edward, que observaba desde la puerta de la casa, junto al resto de la familia, dio un paso adelante. Alice puso su mano sobre el brazo de su hermano.

- No pasará nada.

Renesmee llegó a donde estaba Emmet y, para sorpresa de éste, le dio un beso en la mejilla y continuó corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Jacob.

Emmet se acercó a Jackson, que no se había movido del sitio.

- Esto... yo…

- No tienes que decirme nada – dijo Jackson, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho – en realidad soy yo quien te debe una disculpa.

- Porque? – preguntó Emmet, sorprendido ante la disculpa de Jackson.

- Por lo que sucedió. Por lo de Rosalie, por lo que ocurrió en el hospital, por todo. Lo siento.

- No te preocupes. Yo no te traté bien siempre. Te veía como una amenaza y al final te convertí en ello.

- tranquilo. No se como decirte esto, pero… lamento haber destrozado tu coche.

- Que?! – exclamó Emmet mirando en dirección a su coche, que estaba aparcado en el camino de entrada. – yo lo veo bien.

- No me refería a éste coche.

- No acabo de entenderte.

- Cuando llegué a Forks tuve un accidente y mi coche quedó destrozado. Y el coche contra el que choqué, también.

- Eras tu!

- Si.

- Tío, Carlisle tuvo algún que otro problema en el hospital. Tuvo que prohibir que nos enchufaran a cualquier máquina y eso. Pero se las arregló bien. Y por lo del coche, tranquilo. Reconozco que me encanta éste coche y encima nos ha salido gratis!

- No te enfadas?

- A persa de todo, sigues siendo parte de la familia. Mi hermano. – dijo Emmet abrazando a Jackson, el cual quedó paralizado por la sorpresa. – pero ni se te ocurra mirar a Rosalie.

- ni me había dado cuenta de que estaba por aquí. – dijo Jackson sonriendo.

- Y tampoco a Renesmee.

- Para eso ya es demasiado tarde. – dijo Jackson con pesar.

- Pues inténtalo. Anda! Ponte las lentillas que me daña la vista verte con esos ojos.


	11. Capitulo 11

_**Dedicado a todas las que seguís mis historias. Gracias a vuestros mensajes me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Para todas vosotras.**_

El resto de la familia se fue acercando a ellos, poco a poco.

- Tío, te juzgué mal. Veo que controlas tus instintos y que te preocupas por los demás. – dijo Jacob estrechándole la mano a Jackson – pero aléjate de mi chica – dijo en voz baja y seria.

- Tranquilo y gracias.

Carlisle se acercó. Jackson le tendió la mano pero Carlisle le dio un abrazo.

- Sabía que lo conseguirías. Los dos lo sabíamos – dijo con voz melosa Esme, que se encontraba al lado de su marido y dio un sonoro beso a Jackson en la mejilla.

- Yo no te conozco de nada, pero Renesmee me ha hablado muy bien de ti, por lo que te respeto. Y si Edward confía en ti, que es lo que parece, pues yo también confío. – dijo bella, dándole un breve abrazo.

Edward tendió su mano y la estrechó con la de Jackson sin decir palabra, solo le dedicó una breve sonrisa. Alice y Jasper también se acercaron y le saludaron con la mano, dejando a Rosalie sola ante Jackson, bajo la atenta mirada de Emmet, que los observaba en la distancia, junto al resto de la familia.

- Hola – dijo Rosalie nerviosa.

- Hola Rosalie.

- Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió. – dijo Rosalie visiblemente arrepentida.

- Tranquila.

- Gracias por no contarle nada a Emmet. Os peleasteis por mi culpa.

- Déjalo Rosalie – dijo Jackson poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de ésta – aquello sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

- Gracias de todas formas. – dijo alejándose de él y yendo hacia donde se encontraba Emmet, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

- Gracias a todos. Me hace inmensamente feliz estar de nuevo a vuestro lado y que me deis una segunda oportunidad, pero ahora debo encargarme de un asunto. – dijo Jackson alzando innecesariamente la voz, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes.

- De veras crees que vamos a dejar que te marches solo? – dijo Emmet acercándose de nuevo a Jackson y sujetándole el brazo, sin apenas hacer fuerza.

Edward y Jasper también se acercaron a ellos.

- Vamos a ir contigo – insistió Emmet.

- Debo hacerlo yo.

- De eso nada. Iremos los cuatro y acabaremos de una vez con éste asunto. – dijo Jasper en tono enérgico, algo impropio de él, ya que siempre hablaba con mucha calma – no hay discusión posible.

- Jackson, por mucho que te quejes vamos a ir contigo, así que cállate ya. – dijo Edward seriamente, sin mirar a nadie en concreto.

Carlisle, que se había acercado sigilosamente a ellos, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Edward.

- Ya lo se, pero no puedo. – dijo Edward contestando a la petición que Carlisle le había hecho en silencio.

- Pues deberías. No basta con fingir. A todo el mundo le ha pasado alguna vez.

- A ti no, Carlisle.

- Edward, por lo menos inténtalo – dijo Carlisle a la vez que se alejaba del grupo, dejando atrás a un Emmet, Jasper y Jackson confundidos.

Edward se volvió a mirar a sus hermanos. Los tres lo miraba fijamente.

- Bueno, vamos? – preguntó Emmet, frotando sus puños. – por donde empezamos?

Sin decir ni una palabra, Jackson cogió su teléfono móvil y, alejándose un poco del grupo, marcó un número de memoria.

- Jocelynn. Si, soy yo. Si, he oído algo al respecto. Sabes donde está? Genial, gracias. Te debo una.

Jackson colgó el teléfono y volvió a dónde estaban los chicos, que lo miraban fijamente con mirada interrogativa. Les comunicó lo que acababan de contarle.

- Acabo de hablar con una antigua compañera. Han visto a Rosanna hace unas horas, cerca de un campamento que hay cerca de Seattle.

- Que quieres decir con eso de compañera? – preguntó Edward, sin hacer caso alguno a la información que acababa de oír.

Jackson bajó la vista al suelo y no contestó. Intentó pensar en algo distinto para que Edward no le leyera la mente.

- Que has querido decir con eso? Quien es ella? – repitió de nuevo, alzando cada vez más la voz.

Jackson dudó durante unos segundos, pero al fin respondió.

- Jocelynn es la chica que mordí hace cuarenta años. La chica del hospital. Cuando me marché de la ciudad, después de lo sucedido, ella vino a buscarme y estuvimos un tiempo viajando juntos. Cuando decidí intentarlo de nuevo, el alimentarme de animales quiero decir, ella me siguió y nos establecimos en un pequeño pueblo cerca de Londres. Allí encontramos trabajo y vivimos por un tiempo fingiendo ser humanos.

- Y que pasó con ella? – preguntó Emmet, realmente intrigado.

- Conocimos a Rosanna en un viaje que hicimos. Nos unimos a ella y ahora Jocelynn es su compañera de viaje.

- Y hablas con ella? – preguntó Jasper sorprendido.

- Gracias a ella, Rosanna se controla un poco.

- Eso es controlarse?

- Si. No sabéis de lo que es capaz de hacer solo por divertirse un rato.

- Entonces debemos evitar que siga matando indiscriminadamente.

- Eso está hecho. Rosanna vendrá a nosotros. Bueno, vendrá a mí.

- Como? – preguntaron Emmet y Jasper al mismo tiempo. Edward ya conocía la respuesta pero, aun así, no dijo nada.

- Dadme cinco minutos.

Estuvieron durante unos cuatro minutos los cuatro en silencio, mirándose unos a otros hasta que, de repente, el móvil de Jackson comenzó a sonar.

- Diga?

- Hola cariño. Dijo una voz de mujer en tono alegre. Una voz que conocía y recordaba muy bien.

- Rosanna? – preguntó Jackson fingiendo sorpresa - Como has conseguido éste número?

- Me lo ha dado una amiga común. Por cierto, me he enterado de que has regresado al país.

- No te entiendo.

- Jackson, creo que deberíamos vernos – dijo Rosanna mientras Jackson y los tres cullen esbozaban una leve sonrisa de triunfo.

- No creo que sea apropiado, después de lo que sucedió.

- Eso es cosa del pasado. Quiero verte.

- No estoy seguro de que…

- No querrás que vaya a buscarte y conozca a tus amiguitos humanos, verdad? – dijo con tono amenazante.

- Rosanna… - consiguió decir Jackson. Parecía realmente nervioso.

- Jackson. Ésta noche nos veremos. Ven a Port Ángeles. Sabes donde está?

- Creo que sabré encontrarlo.

- A media noche. Te espero amor. – dijo Rosanna con voz suave.

Jackson colgó el teléfono y se volvió lentamente a mirar a los demás, que habían oído perfectamente toda la conversación.

- Ésta noche debo ir solo.

- De eso nada – dijo Edward poniéndose delante de Jackson, barrándole el paso.

- Se dará cuenta de que pasa algo si vamos todos.

- Estaremos a cierta distancia.

- Pero… - Jackson no estaba convencido de que ir todos fuera una buena idea, pero no tenía alternativa, los Cullen no iban a dejar que se marchara solo.

- Pero nada. – dijo Edward con tono cortante.

De repente se oyeron unos pasos que iban en su dirección. Todos se dieron la vuelta. Era Carlisle.

- Emmet, Jasper. Os necesitamos dentro.

- Carlisle... – dijo Edward con tono suplicante.

- Vamos chicos – dijo Carlisle si hacerle ningún caso a Edward. Obviamente Edward sabía porque quería dejarlo a solas con Jackson. Jackson parecía estar nervioso.

- Bueno, tal vez deba marcharme pronto, para reconocer el terreno. – dijo Jackson en otro intento de encargarse él solo del asunto de Rosanna.

- Nos iremos pronto, tranquilo. – Dijo Edward mirando a Jackson fijamente a los ojos – Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre un par de cosas. Primero, no deberías echarte de culpa sobre lo sucedido con Rosalie. Fue ella quien te buscó, que cargue ella con la culpa. Segundo, aléjate de Renesmee. Ella está con Jacob y así es feliz.

- Primero, no voy a cambiar mi historia a éstas alturas. Soy tan culpable como Rosalie. Segundo, no puedo alejarme de Renesmee. Respeto su relación con Jacob y no tengo intención de entrometerme. Pero no me pidas que cambie mis sentimientos hacia ella. Eso no depende de mí.

- Ya.. – dijo Edward con aire ausente.

- Creo que hay algo que no me cuentas.

- Cierto. No me fío de ti. Tus ojos lo dicen todo.

- Hace por lo menos diez meses que… - Jackson no terminó su frase, aunque Edward sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, a que llevaba diez meses sin probar la sangre humana.

- Ya, buen, pero has pasado mucho tiempo haciéndolo.

- Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. – dijo Jackson con ojos tristes. Realmente quería cambiar y Edward sintió remordimientos de su trato hacia Jackson.

- Tienes razón. Pero debes ganártelo.

- Así será. – dijo Jackson con una gran sonrisa en los labios. – Edward, debo darte las gracias.

- Porque? – preguntó el interpelado, parecía realmente sorprendido.

- Por lo que hiciste en el hospital. De no ser por ti hubiera…

- Olvídalo. No recordemos los malos momentos. Vayamos a buscar a los chicos, creo que ha llegado el momento de irse.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*****_** Varias historias de un capítulo. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jacob, Leah, Sam, Bella, Jasper… )_


	12. Capitulo 12

Jackson y Edward se dirigieron juntos hacia la casa, donde les esperaba toda la familia, o al menos eso era lo que creía Jackson. Cuando entraron en la casa solo se encontraron con los chicos y Rosalie.

- Hemos llamado a los refuerzos – dijo Carlisle mirando a Jacob.

- Como? A Que te refieres? – dijo Jackson mirando confuso a Jacob.

- No sabemos si Rosanna irá sola y debemos estar preparados ante cualquier imprevisto. Os acompañaremos unos cuantos.

Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Jacob y el propio Carlisle dieron un paso adelante.

- A parte de nosotros irán un par de compañeros de Jacob. – dijo Carlisle.

- Rosanna verá que algo sucede si huele a algún licántropo.

- Estaremos alejados. Para algo se inventaron los móviles, no? Nos llamáis y en pocos segundos estaremos allí. – dijo Jacob, mirando a Jackson.

- No lo veo claro pero… - Jackson pareció dudar pero al final aceptó – bueno, que sea lo que dios quiera. Nos vamos ya?

- Y Bella y las demás? – preguntó Edward, mirando hacia la puerta trasera de la casa.

- Se han marchado a la cabaña del bosque. Allí estará bien, tranquilo. – dijo Carlisle, acercándose a la puerta de salida y manteniéndola abierta para que todos fueran saliendo.

Jackson se dirigió a su casa para buscar su coche, mientras que los demás se marcharon en el coche de Edward. Jacob, sin embargo, se marchó en su moto.

Cuando iban por medio camino, Jacob se desvió por un sendero escondido que se adentraba en el bosque. Allí le esperaban Seth y Leah.

- Hola! – exclamaron los hermanos al unísono.

- Hola, como va todo?

- Bien. Por fin un poco de acción, no? – dijo seth, sonriente. – parece que ya solo nos vemos cuando ocurre algo.

- Entonces debemos evitar que esto continúe así. Mañana mismo os venís a comer a mi casa – dijo Jacob sonriente.

- Genial – dijo Leah, sonriendo a Jacob.

En ese momento, el móvil de Jacob comenzó a sonar.

- Dime, Edward.

- Id preparándoos. Rosanna acaba de llegar y no ha venido sola. – dijo con voz calmada, algo que solía exasperar a Jacob. – cuando te vuelva a llamar no te molestes en contestar y venid corriendo.

- Muy bien. Cuantos hay? – preguntó Jacob con curiosidad.

- Ocho.

- Vale.

- De momento. Han ido llegando por separado.

- Bien, adiós.

Jacob colgó y miró a sus compañeros.

- Que sucede? – preguntó Seth.

A pesar de su buen oído, pareció no haberse enterado de lo que dijo Edward.

- Edward dice que hay ocho, además de la vampiresa jefa. Y van llegando. Debemos esperar a que llame de nuevo.

- Es esa la señal? – preguntó Leah, andando de un lado para otro.

- Si. En cuanto el teléfono empiece a sonar salimos pitando hacia el polígono.

Los tres se miraron pero ninguno dijo nada.

- Como está Renesmee? – preguntó Leah, sin curiosidad, pero para romper el incómodo silencio que se había creado.

- Bien. Muy bien, gracias por preguntar – dijo Jacob sonriente.

Leah se encogió de hombro y siguió caminando de un lado a otro.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jackson se encontraba esperando a Rosanna, cuando de repente un Ferrari descapotable de detuvo a su lado. Jackson hizo caso omiso y la conductora salió del coche y se situó a su lado.

- Vaya vaya. Jackson Mason. No estaba segura de que fuera a verte de nuevo.

- Yo tampoco lo esperaba – dijo Jackson, aun sin mirar a Rosanna.

- Bueno… quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo? – dijo mirando primero a Jackson y más tarde al coche.

- Prefiero que hablemos con los pies en el suelo. Eres una kamikaze. No quiero llamar la atención teniendo un accidente.

- Que me guste la velocidad no significa que no sepa conducir. – dijo Rosanna sonriente, caminando alrededor de Jackson.

- Que es lo que quieres, Rosanna?

- Solo quería verte, recordar los viejos tiempos. Ya sabes – dijo acercándose más a Jackson y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. – no recuerdas lo bien que nos lo pasábamos?

- Creí que me odiabas – dijo Jackson en un susurro.

- Yo? Que va! – dijo Rosanna con aire despreocupado – reconozco que en aquella época no tenía muy claras mis prioridades. Pero ahora se lo que quiero.

- Y que es lo que quieres? – preguntó Jackson sin saber muy bien cual era la respuesta que iba a recibir.

Rosanna se quedó mirando a Jackson y besó sus labios con suavidad. Éste se quedó sorprendido pero le devolvió el beso. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Rosanna miró a Jackson a los ojos.

- Me gustan tus ojos.

Jackson no respondió. A cambio, acarició la mejilla de Rosanna con el dorso de la mano.

- Sabes que dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma?

- Eso dicen?

- Si. Es por eso que me gustan tus ojos. Nos vamos?

- Si.

Jackson se subió al coche en el que había llegado Rosanna minutos antes. Mientras, solo pensaba en una sola cosa, esperando que Edward no estuviera demasiado lejos y pudiera oírle. _Voy a hacer esto solo._

Rosanna apretó el acelerador y se marcharon a toda velocidad dejando atrás, sin saberlo, a parte de la familia Cullen, sorprendidos y paralizados, en su escondite.

En cuanto logró reaccionar, Edward mandó un mensaje a Jacob, pidiéndole que siguiera el rastro de Jackson, ellos los seguirían en cuanto los secuaces de Rosanna abandonaran el lugar.

El móvil de Jacob comenzó a sonar, pero no sonaba como si fuera una llamada. Cogió el móvil y leyó el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

- Que ocurre? – pregunté Seth al ver la cara que puso su amigo.

- Se ha marchado.

- Quien?

- Jackson. Se ha marchado con la chupasangres. Y los Cullen no pueden seguirlo, porque los secuaces de la vampiresa podrían descubrirlos. – dijo mientras iba poniéndose en pie. – debemos seguirles el rastro.

- De acuerdo.

- Iremos por las afueras del polígono.

Dicho esto, los tres se desvistieron con rapidez, ataron sus ropas con una cinta en su pierna, y salieron corriendo a la vez que tres grandes lobos aparecían en su lugar.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

- Esto es increíble! Pero este tío está loco o que? – dijo Emmet levantando la voz, una vez que pudo acercarse a su padre y sus hermanos.

- Al final se ha salido con la suya – dijo Jasper sin mostrar emoción alguna en su voz. Bastante estaba haciendo sintiendo la ira de Emmet como suya y controlarla.

- Tú lo sabias, Edward? – preguntó Carlisle mirando a su hijo.

- No. Lo pensó justo en el momento en que subió al coche.

- Y que hacemos ahora? – preguntó Emmet, un poco más calmado.

- Jacob, Seth y Leah les están buscando. Les he dicho que me llamen en cuanto encuentren un rastro.

- Y hasta entonces?

- No lo se, Emmet. No lo se!! – dijo Edward perdiendo los nervios y alzando la voz con cada palabra que decía.

- Relájate, Edward – dijo Jasper, a la vez que ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, transmitiendo su tranquilidad a él y a todos los presentes.

- Bueno, entonces deberemos esperar hasta que nos digan algo – dijo Rosalie acercándose a Emmet y cogiéndole de la mano.

- Rosalie. Nosotros deberíamos marcharnos. Volvamos a casa y hablemos con Alice. A ver si puede ver algo nuevo. – dijo Carlisle, deseando llegar al lado de su esposa.

Rosalie besó a Emmet y, sin rechistar pero poniendo mala cara, se marchó junto a Carlisle, corriendo campo a través, de vuelta a casa.

Estuvieron unos pocos minutos esperando, impacientes, la llamada de Jacob, cuando de repente un extraño ruido se oyó tras ellos. Los tres se dieron la vuelta rápidamente, olfateando el aire.

- Seth, te hemos pillado – dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

- Jo! Es que nunca podré pillaros por sorpresa? – dijo mientras salía de entre los árboles.

- Tu olor te delata – dijo Emmet, dando un golpecito amistoso a Seth en el hombro.

- Y no digamos tus pensamientos. Deberías dejar tu mente en blanco la próxima vez – dijo Edward.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo Seth. De repente cambió la expresión de su cara – hemos encontrado el rastro. Jacob me dijo que viniera personalmente a contároslo.

- Donde están?

- Han ido a un hotel. El lugar está rodeado de vampiros. Pero no son neófitos.

- Como sabes eso? – preguntó Jasper, interesado.

- Unos cuantos comenzaron a hablar con unos humanos, como si nada. Un neófito no habría atacado a la primera de cambio?

- Así es – dijo Jasper con preocupación manifiesta.

- Jacob y Leah están observándolos desde distintos ángulos. Jacob me dijo que si había alguna novedad te llamaría – dijo Seth dirigiéndose a Edward.

- Vale, entonces vayamos hacia allí.

- Ha ocurrido una cosa muy extraña, Edward. Jackson le dijo a Jacob que no os acercarais.

- Como?! – exclamaron los tres vampiros a la vez.

- Ya os he dicho que era extraño. Simplemente, Jacob oyó la voz.

Viendo la cara de sorprendidos de los tres, Seth expuso su teoría.

- Yo creo que ese tal Jackson tiene un poder. Jacob oyó la voz, pero Leah y yo, que estábamos cerca, no oímos nada. Creó que oyó la voz en su cabeza. – dijo Seth, y seguidamente se quedó en silencio.

Edward y sus hermanos seguían alucinados. Ninguno de ellos se movía.

- Me he explicado?

- A ver, como es eso posible, Edward? – Preguntó Emmet – como no te diste cuenta?

Edward le miró con rabia. Sus ojos se habían vuelto negros de repente.

- No te acuso de nada, solo lo comento. – se excusó Emmet al ver la expresión de su hermano.

Un poco más calmado, Edward habló.

- No se como es posible. Supongo que evitó pensar en ello estando en mi presencia. – Edward miró a sus hermanos y se volvió hacia Seth – que debemos hacer? Dijo Jackson algo más?

- Si, dijo que fuéramos a su casa.

- Que? Para que? – preguntó Jasper.

- Vayamos. Lo averiguaremos cuando lleguemos. – dijo Emmet, comenzando a correr hacia el coche de Edward.

Sin decir una palabra Edward, Jasper y Seth le siguieron. Se montaron en el coche y Edward apretó con fuerza el acelerador, haciendo que llegaran a casa de Jackson en menos de veinte minutos.

Todavía no había nadie allí, pero aun así entraron todos en la casa, excepto Seth.

- Mejor me quedo aquí fuera, observando.

- Tienes razón, Seth. Te avisaremos si hay algo. – dijo Edward sabiendo la razón por la que Seth no quería entrar en la casa. Su olor.

- Estaré atento – dijo alejándose velozmente hacia el busque que había a unos cien metros.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*****_** Varias historias de un capítulo. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jacob, Leah, Sam, Bella, Jasper… )_


	13. Capitulo 13

Los tres Cullen avanzaron y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

- Vaya casa que se ha comprado el cabrón – exclamó Emmet, sorprendido.

- Esperemos a que llegue. – dijo Edward, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su hermano.

- Yo me voy a visitar esa pedazo de tele que tiene – dijo Emmet dirigiéndose hacia el televisor, que tenía conectado en el una videoconsola – avisadme cuando les oigas venir, Edward- dijo una vez ya estuvo sentado en la butaca y con los mandos de la videoconsola en las manos, comenzando a jugar.

- Tranquilo, ya le preguntaremos sobre ese asunto – dijo Jasper sentándose en el sofá, intentando tranquilizar a Edward.

- Todavía no comprendo como no lo vi venir.

- Tal vez lo descubriera hace poco – dijo Jasper sin convicción.

- Jasper, ni tu mismo te crees tus propias palabras.

- Ya, pero estoy buscando alguna explicación.

- La única explicación posible es que es más inteligente que yo.

- Esperemos a que nos lo cuente él.

Edward cambió de repente su semblante.

- Emmet, a la cocina. – dijo Edward con tono imperativo.

- Para que? – dijo con curiosidad pero sin dejar de jugar.

- Para que Rosanna no nos pille aquí. Están cerca.

Emmet se levantó, parando el televisor y dejando las cosas como estaban, y se dirigió junto a Jasper y Edward hacia la cocina. Se escondieron tras la primera puerta que encontraron. Pronto descubrieron que daba a unas escaleras que daban a un oscuro sótano. Al momento se oyó abrir la puerta y dos personas entraron en la casa.

- Vaya, Jackson! Que casa más grande.

- Bueno, un poco grande si que es. – dijo Jackson en un susurro.

- Me alegro de que nos marcháramos al hotel. Estar bajo vigilancia me pone nerviosa.

- Pues mándalos a paseo.

- A veces estoy tentada de hacerlo. Bueno, por donde íbamos? – dijo Rosanna besando a Jackson apasionadamente. – Jackson…

- Si? – dijo mientras besaba a Rosanna por el cuello.

- Estoy hambrienta.

- Y que quieres hacer al respecto?

- Vayamos a cazar – dijo Rosanna con una sonrisa en los labios.

- De acuerdo, vayamos.

_Ahora, _pensó con fuerza Jackson. Los Cullen, aun escondidos, se miraron entre ellos.

- Todos hemos oído lo mismo? – peguntó Emmet, mirando a sus hermanos. Éstos se miraron y asintieron.

_Voy hacia la cocina. _Pensó de nuevo Jackson, esperando que no le fallaran sus instintos.

- Vayamos por la puerta trasera. Al otro lado del bosque está el pueblo.

- Genial, tu también comerás? – preguntó Rosanna mientras e dirigían a la puerta que daba a la cocina.

- No pretenderás que siga tu ritmo? Yo solo como cuando tengo hambre, por necesidad. Como comprenderás, no puedo ir matando indiscriminadamente por ahí. Levantaría sospechas.

- Bueno. Pero mañana desayunamos juntos.

- Hecho. – dijo Jackson con una sonrisa, besando de nuevo los fríos labios de Rosanna.

Cogidos de la mano, Rosanna y Jackson llegaron a la cocina.

- Tendremos que ir a por mi coche. Lo dejé en Port Ángeles.

- Vale.

De repente Rosanna se dio la vuelta y se encontró con dos de los hermanos Cullen a sus espaldas. Emmet y Edward miraban fijamente a Rosanna a los ojos, mientras que Jasper estaba a sus espaldas, junto a Jackson.

- Vaya, vaya. Que miedo – dijo Rosanna con sarcasmo, haciendo temblar sus manos en el aire – que crees que haces, Jackson? Acaso te crees que he venido sola? – dijo levantando la voz, sin molestarse en mirar al susodicho.

- No, no creo eso. Tú nunca vas sola. Pero tranquila, nos hemos ocupado de ello. – contestó Jackson.

- Hemos? Te refieres a los dos perros que nos espiaban en el hotel? – Rosanna soltó una carcajada y pronto volvió a ponerse seria. – Que bajo has caído, Jackson.

En ese momento todo sucedió muy deprisa, en apenas unos segundos. Rosanna se volvió y se abalanzó sobre Jackson, intentando morderle, pero Jasper fue más rápido y se interpuso entre ellos, con los brazos estirados hacia delante, lanzando a Rosanna contra Emmet, que la sujetó con fuerza mientras Jackson corría hacia ellos y le rompió el cuello a Rosanna con sus propias manos.

El cuerpo de Rosanna cayó al suelo, y los cuatro se encargaron de despedazarla. Salieron todos al jardín con los restos de Rosanna y allí vieron una hoguera. Seth estaba al lado del fuego, alimentándolo con lo que parecían ser extremidades humanas. Emmet y Jackson se encargaron de lanzar los restos de Rosanna al fuego. Seth se acercó a ellos. Jacob iba a su lado.

- Cuatro de los secuaces os siguieron. Hemos acabado con ellos – dijo Jacob señalando el fuego. – creo que vosotros habéis acabado con la rubia, no?

- Si. – dijo Jackson con una rastro de tristeza en la voz. – gracias a todos por ayudarme.

- Tranquilo. Ahora debemos asegurarnos de que los demás vampiros no se quedan por aquí, no? – preguntó Seth, esperando haber acertado el siguiente paso.

- Si, Seth. Eso haremos. – dijo Edward con una sonrisa para darle ánimos.

_Gracias. _Pensó Seth, mientras Edward le dedicaba otra de sus sonrisas.

- Donde está Leah? – preguntó Edward al percatarse de la ausencia de ésta.

- Se ha quedado en el hotel, vigilando. – Dijo Jacob – le dejé mi móvil. Si hay algún problema te llamará.

En ese mismo momento, el móvil de Edward comenzó a sonar.

- Diga?

- Soy Leah. Por aquí hay bastante movimiento. Ha salido una chica del hotel, todos la siguen, pero no para atacarla. Parece la jefa del grupo.

- Que! Como es?

- Es pelirroja, con melena rizada, regordeta y muy alta. Te suena?

Edward se quedó paralizado al escuchar la descripción. Él conocía a una chica así.

- Edward, sigues ahí? – preguntó Leah al no recibir respuesta.

- Si. Sigue observando, ahora vamos para allá.

- De acuerdo, daos prisa. Parece que se están preparando para marcharse.

Ambos colgaron y Edward miró a sus compañeros, que no apartaban la vista de él.

- Jocelynn dirige a los vampiros de Rosanna.

- Que?! – Exclamó jackson avanzando hacia Edward – no puede ser.

- Sabes lo que significa?

- Que hemos acabado con la vampiresa equivocada. Me ha engañado, yo creí…

- Cálmate – dijo Emmet, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Jackson. – acabaremos con ella también. No podemos dejar que siga matando.

- Si.

- Vámonos. Parece que están a punto de marcharse. – dijo Edward.

Todos salieron de la casa y marcharon corriendo hacia el hotel de Port Ángeles, ya que llegarían antes que si iban en coche. Jacob y Seth, se desvistieron con rapidez y entraron en fase, así correrían a más velocidad. Llegaron al hotel en apenas quince minutos, justo a tiempo. Vieron a los vampiros subirse a una furgoneta, mientras que Jocelynn se subía en el coche de Jackson.

- Me ha robado el coche! – dijo Jackson mientras veía a Jocelynn marcharse con su hummer nuevo. – suerte que lleva localizador.

- Que? – preguntaron todos a la vez. Jacob y Seth ya volvían a estar en su forma humana.

- Ahora todos los coches lo llevan. Es lo que una la policía para localizar los coches robados.

- Bueno, entonces solo tenemos que buscar un buen equipo para poder encontrar el coche. Está chupado – dijo Emmet con sarcasmo.

En ese momento alguien se acercó a ellos. Una chica.

- Habéis tardado demasiado – dijo Leah, irritada, mirando a Seth y Jacob.

- Relájate, Leah. – dijo su hermano.

Leah se volvió hacia los vampiros. De repente, se quedó paralizada al ver a Jackson. Abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo, pero no logró articular palabra.

- Que te pasa, Leah? – preguntó Edward, mirando primero a Leah y después a Jackson. Tardó un poco pero de repente pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, al igual que Jacob. Pudo oírlo en la mente de Leah.

- Marchémonos – dijo Jacob.

Cogió a Seth del brazo, y se lo llevó a unos metros de distancia. Edward hizo lo mismo con Emmet y Jasper, que estaba empezando a notar unos fuertes sentimientos procedentes de Leah y Jackson.

- Hola, me llamo Jackson – logró decir el joven vampiro sin poder patatar la vista del rostro de Leah. _Cuanta belleza._

- Yo… yo… soy Leah – dijo Leah, tartamudeando, si atreverse a mirar a Jackson, mirando fijamente al suelo.

- Encantado de conocerte.

_Que me está pasando? _Pensó Leah, poniendo su mano izquierda sobre su corazón, que latía velozmente. _Es increíblemente guapo a pesar de…_

- Dios mío! – Exclamó moviendo la cabeza – eres un vampiro. El vampiro que ha montado todo esto!

- Y tu… - Jackson olfateó el ambiente e hizo una mueca al captar el olor – eres una mujer lobo?

- Así es. Algún problema? – dijo Leah a la defensiva, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Ninguno.

- Entonces vayámonos. – dijo Leah a la vez que se encaminaba hacia donde estaban los demás. Leah se acercó a su hermano y a Jacob, sin mirar hacia donde se encontraban Jackson y el resto de los vampiros. – Nos vamos ya? – preguntó con aire impaciente, deseando marcharse de aquel lugar.

- Claro. Os encargáis vosotros del asunto del coche? – preguntó Jacob, comprendiendo la prisa que tenía Leah por marcharse, y por alejarse de Jackson.

- Claro. Ante cualquier problema os avisamos – dijo Edward, girándose hacia sus hermanos.

- Bien. Adiós.

Jacob, Seth y Leah se marcharon corriendo hacia La Push, mientras que los chicos Cullen y Jackson se dirigieron hacia la casa de éste último.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*****_** Varias historias de un capítulo. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jacob, Leah, Sam, Bella, Jasper… )_


	14. Capitulo 14

- Que te ocurre? – preguntó Seth, mirando a su hermana a los ojos, una vez que hubieron llegado a su casa.

- No me ocurre nada.

- Como que no?! Desde que nos fuimos de Port Ángeles que estás de lo más rara, aunque eso ya es algo normal.

- Cállate enano. Estoy como siempre. – dijo Leah, levantando la voz, dando un portazo y encerrándose en su dormitorio.

Seth se quedó en el salón, donde se encontraban Sue y charlie, con el pequeño Harry. Se sentó en el suelo, junto a su hermano pequeño y se puso a jugar un rato con él.

- Que le ocurre a Leah? Está un poco rara, no? – dijo Charlie mientras veía un partido de fútbol por el televisor.

- Si, no se que le sucede. Antes de volver a casa empezó a comportarse de un modo extraño. Y durante el camino de vuelta no dijo nada, cosa muy extraña en ella. No se que le pasa.

- Supongo que serán cosas de chicas. Las mujeres son difíciles de entender – dijo Charlie mientras Sue se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Harry, quieres que vayamos un rato al parque? Por aquí hay demasiado amor empalagosamente peligroso – dijo Seth levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Harry se levantó y corrió hacia donde se encontraba su hermano.

- Volved pronto!

- Si mamá. – dijeron Seth y Harry al mismo tiempo, justo antes de salir de la casa.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Los chicos llegaron a casa de Jackson. Emmet y Jasper entraron en la casa. Edward sujetó a Jackson del brazo y lo retuvo a su lado.

- Que ocurre, Edward? – preguntó Jackson, sorprendido.

- Dímelo tú.

- No te entiendo.

- Tú y Leah.

- Que pasa con Leah? – preguntó Jackson, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso, intentando evitar hablar del tema.

- Jackson, no me tomes por idiota. Se ve a la legua, además de que puedo leeros la mente. No me engañes más, Jackson.

- Yo no te he engañado nunca, Edward. No se a que viene todo esto.

- Que me dices de tus poderes?

- Te juro que no lo averigüé hasta hace unos pocos años.

- Ya, eso ya lo veremos. Y, cambiando otra vez de tema, te recomiendo que te alejes de Leah. Tiene muchas cosas sobre las que pensar y creo que necesitará estar sola.

- Y yo. No siquiera yo se lo que pasa. Desde el momento en que la vi no he podido dejar de pensar en ella y no entiendo el porque.

- Pronto lo averiguarás. Vayamos dentro.

- Si. – dijo Jackson en un leve suspiro.

Entraron juntos en la casa y encontraron a Emmet y Jasper esperándolos en el salón.

- Subamos. Tengo lo que necesitamos arriba. – dijo Jackson comenzando a subir por las escaleras.

Entraron en la habitación del fondo del pasillo. Estaba repleta de ordenadores, pantallas de televisión y las paredes repletas de estanterías llenas de libros.

- Vaya habitación! – exclamó Emmet.

- Tengo demasiado tiempo libre. Bueno, con esto podemos encontrar mi coche y a Jocelynn. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde. – dijo mientras encendía el ordenador y todas las pequeñas pantallas que había sobre las mesas. – empiezo a pensar que todo esto fue idea de Jocelynn, para quitarse a Rosanna de en medio.

- Creo que tienes razón. Dijo Jasper, admirando toda la habitación, y mirando los libros de las estanterías. – no puede ser casualidad que, justo cuando acabamos con Rosanna, ella se hiciera cargo de los secuaces de ésta.

- Tenéis razón. En teoría, Jocelynn no sabía que Rosanna estaba muerta. – Dijo Emmet – seguro que lo tenía todo planeado.

- Bueno, manos a la obra Jackson. A por el coche – dijo Edward.

Jackson se sentó en la silla, delante del ordenador, y empezó a teclear y a buscar una serie de códigos.

- Como puedes entender todo esto? – preguntó sorprendido Emmet.

- Años de práctica. Voy a meterme en los ordenadores de la policía.

- Puedes ver donde están?

- Si. El coche está en Olimpia. Que raro que no se haya marchado… que estará haciendo aun por aquí? – dijo Jackson, hablando para si mismo, preocupándose por momentos.

- relájate, tío. Iremos a por ella y acabaremos con todo éste asunto – dijo Emmet, a la vez que ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Jackson.

- Eso espero Emmet, por que esto me supera. Todo está sucediendo por mi culpa.

- Deja de echarte la culpa de todo. Lograremos acabar con ella.

- Bueno, nos marchamos ya? No podemos perder tiempo y dejar que se marche mucho más lejos. – dijo Jasper, saliendo por la puerta.

- Dadme unos minutos – dijo Edward – Me gustaría ir a Bella y a Renesmee antes de marcharnos.

- Si. Creo que deberíais ir a ver a vuestra familia. Yo os espero aquí.

- Por que no vienes? – dijo Jasper, asomando la cabeza por la puerta abierta.

- Será mejor que no. Prefiero quedarme aquí por si Jocelynn hace algún tipo de movimiento. Jackson dejó de mirar la pantalla del ordenador y giró la silla hasta quedar de cara a los Cullen. - Creéis que deberíamos avisar a los lobos?

- No, será mejor que no. Hablaré con Jacob, que seguramente estará en casa con Renesmee, y le contaré nuestros planes. – dijo Edward, saliendo por la puerta, acompañado de Emmet.

- Vale.

Jasper bajó a toda prisa por las escaleras y salió al exterior, marchándose hacia la mansión de los Cullen. Emmet y Edward le siguieron, pero se lo tomaron con más calma, y marcharon hacia la casa con paso humano, hablando.

- Que ha sucedido antes? Me refiero a cuando Jasper y yo entramos en la casa y tú te quedaste en la calle, hablando con Jackson. – dijo Emmet, mirando a Edward a los ojos.

- No ha sucedido nada. No escuchasteis lo que hablamos?

- Si, pero aun así hay algo que no entendí. Que sucede entre Leah y Jackson?

- Nada.

- Por favor, Edward, que no somos idiotas.

- Creo que hemos sido testigos de una imprimación.

- Que?! Te refieres entre Leah y Jackson? Cuesta creerlo. Una mujer-lobo y un vampiro. – dijo Emmet deteniéndose y sujetando a Edward por el brazo - Acaso es eso posible? Además, Leah nos odia. Bueno, quiero decir que odia a los vampiros.

- Emmet, esto va mucho más allá de los prejuicios que una persona pueda tener. Esto es algo mucho más fuerte.

- Por eso no quieres que avisemos a los lobos?

- Si. No creo que sea lo mejor en estos momentos.

- Cierto. No podemos permitirnos ninguna distracción.

- Jasper ya debe de estar en la casa – dijo Edward empezando a caminar de nuevo y mirando hacia la mansión, que ya se podía ver ante ellos.

- Si. Estaba deseando ver a Alice, y si me disculpas, yo también tengo ganas de ver a Rosalie.

- Adelante.

Emmet avanzó corriendo lo que quedaba de camino, entró en la casa y Edward se quedó en la calle, solo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*****_** Varias historias de un capítulo. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jacob, Leah, Sam, Bella, Jasper… )_


	15. Capitulo 15

No hizo falta que Edward entrara en la casa, ya que Bella y Renesmee salieron a su encuentro. Bella avanzó y abrazó a su marido.

- Como ha ido? – preguntó Renesmee, tras dar un beso a su padre en la mejilla.

- Las cosas no han salido como creíamos. En unos minutos nos marcharemos de nuevo. Debemos perseguir a la verdadera culpable de los asesinatos, que resulta que no era Rosanna.

- Puedo ir con vosotros? Podría ayudaros.

- Renesmee, esto es muy peligroso.

- Lo se, y me lo tomo muy en serio. Quiero ayudaros.

- Renesmee…

Puedo quedarme vigilando. Haré todo lo que me digas, por favor… - dijo en tono suplicante y poniendo ojitos a su padre.

- Llévala. Es hora de que aprenda a defenderse. – dijo Bella, mirando a su marido. Al ver que éste le miraba como si ella estuviera loca, se explicó - No quiero decir que deba luchar, solo digo que tal vez… bueno, que debería ver como es todo esto, por lo que pueda pasar.

- Vale. Pero solo observarás y no irás informando.

- Genial papá. Avisaré a Jacob que está dentro. Le diré que has llegado.

Renesmee entró corriendo emocionada en la casa, dejando atrás a sus padres.

- Bella, no lo veo claro. Renesmee es demasiado joven para verse involucrada en un asunto como éste.

- Debe estar preparada. Por lo que pueda suceder en un futuro.

- Vale. Tú ganas, como siempre. – dijo Edward. Sonrió, besó a Bella en los labios y entraron juntos en la casa, donde se encontraron con toda la familia.

- Edward, Emmet y Jasper nos han contado lo sucedido. Como ha sido posible? – dijo Carlisle.

- No lo se. Creo que en realidad Jocelynn lo tenía todo planeado. No se atrevía a matar ella misma a Rosanna y ha conseguido que nosotros hiciéramos el trabajo sucio. – dijo Edward, dirigiéndose a toda la familia.

- No podemos permitir que escape. No podemos permitir que siga haciendo daño, matando a inocentes.

- Lo se. Por eso nos vamos de nuevo. Hemos averiguado donde está, así que…

- Vale, pero no vais a iros solos. Yo iré con vosotros – dijo Rosalie, poniéndose al lado de Edward. – antes no tuve la oportunidad de ayudar, así que lo haré ahora.

- Rosalie, no cabes en el coche. Ya somos cinco personas.

- Jasper no va a ir, así que quepo perfectamente en el coche. – dijo Rosalie mirando a Jasper de soslayo.

Edward también miró a Jasper, que desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y estrechó la mano de Alice entre las suyas.

- De acuerdo, vámonos. Nos acompañas a fuera, Jacob?

Jacob, que estaba al lado de Renesmee, asintió con la cabeza. Edward, Renesmee, Rosalie y Emmet salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia la de Jackson. Jacob, cogido de la mano de Renesmee, fue con ellos.

- Edward, necesitáis que os ayude con Jocelynn? – preguntó sin siquiera molestarse en mirarle.

- Creo que deberíamos encargarnos nosotros. No hace falta que vengáis.

- No he dicho si necesitas nuestra ayuda, sino la mía.

- No vas a avisar a los Clearwater?

- Creo que lo último que necesitamos ahora son distracciones y creo que Leah no está en condiciones de pelar en estos momentos. Y Leah no va a permitir que Seth venga sin ella, así que…

- Lo mismo pienso yo. De acuerdo, ven. Nunca está de más un poco más de ayuda.

- Porque no puede venir Leah? Le pasa algo? – preguntó Renesmee, que seguía con interés la conversación entre su padre y su novio.

- Ya te lo contaré en otro momento – dijo Jacob besando a Renesmee en la frente. – ahora concentrémonos en el asunto que nos ocupa.

- Tienes razón. Ahora es lo más importante.

Pronto llegaron a la casa de Jackson. Llamaron al timbre y esperaron. Nadie abrió. Emmet llamó de nuevo al timbre, pero no hubo respuesta.

- Algo ocurre, no puedo oír nada. – dijo Edward. Su cara y su voz reflejaban miedo y preocupación.

Renesmee soltó la mano de Jacob y entró corriendo en la casa. Subió al primer piso y entró en todas las habitaciones. Allí no había nadie. Salió a toda prisa en busca de su familia, que aun no había cruzado el umbral de la puerta.

- Jackson se ha ido, y no se ha ido solo. He podido oler a otro vampiro.

- Éste tío es imbécil! Se ha largado otra vez! Y solo! Pero es que no va a aprender nunca? – exclamó Emmet. Rosalie logró acallar sus quejas con un apasionado beso.

Edward y Jacob entraron en la casa en inspeccionaron el lugar. Subieron al piso de arriba y recorrieron todas las habitaciones, tal y como Renesmee había hecho unos segundos antes.

- Jocelynn – dijo Jacob – huele como ella.

- Crees que Jackson se ha marchado con ella? – preguntó Renesmee, que iba tras Edward y Jacob.

- Creo que se han marchado juntos pero no estoy seguro de que Jackson se marchara por propia voluntad.

- Mirad que he encontrado! – dijo Rosalie, acercándose a ellos con una video cámara en las manos.

- Trae aquí!– dijo Emmet, quitándole la cámara de las manos a su esposa, y bajó con ella al piso de abajo.

Fue hacia el televisor y enchufó la cámara, con unos cables que sobresalían de la tele. Parecía que estaba todo preparado para que encontraran la cámara y pudieran ver lo que había en ella. Los cinco miraron fijamente la pantalla.

La imagen se veía un poco borrosa pero todos pudieron distinguir el rostro de Jackson.

- Hola! Supongo que os debéis de estar preguntando donde narices me he metido. Acabo de ver en el ordenador que Jocelynn viene a Forks. No se porque, pero creo que viene hacia mi. No tengo intención de resistirme, así que me marcharé con ella. No voy a pediros que no vengáis, solo os pido que no permitáis que Leah venga. No quiero que sufra ningún daño, podría ser muy peligroso para ella. Edward ya sabe a lo que me refiero. – Jackson pareció no saber que decir a continuación. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio y seguidamente continuó hablando – en mi dormitorio, por llamarlo de alguna manera, encima de la cama, hay un pequeño aparato parecido a un teléfono móvil. Con esto podréis saber donde estoy en todo momento. Espero no estar poniendo la vida de ninguno de vosotros en peligro. Renesmee, si ves éste video y yo no he vuelto, bueno… quiero que sepas que me alegro mucho de haberte conocido. Te quiero. Os quiero a todos. Perdonadme…

La imagen de Jackson desapareció y la pantalla del televisor se quedó en negro. Los cinco se miraron con cara de sorpresa y preocupación.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

- No entiendo porque no podemos ir todos. Lograríamos acabar con ella entre todos. – se quejó Alice.

- Necesitamos que haya unos cuantos de nosotros en Forks. Por si Jocelynn decide venir aquí. No querrás que dejemos el pueblo a su merced? – respondió Carlisle, caminando de un lado a otro del comedor.

- No, ya sabes que no quiero eso.

Bella, Esme, Jasper y Alice estaban sentados en el sofá, mientras miraban a Carlisle. Bella estaba cada vez más nerviosa, pensando en su familia y, sobretodo en Renesmee. Ya no le parecía tan buena idea haberle dicho a Edward que se la llevara con él.

- Has podido ver algo, Alice? – preguntó Carlisle, sin levantar la vista del suelo.

- No. Empiezo a creer que Jacob al final ha ido con ellos. Así no voy a poder saber nada! Esto es exasperante!

En ese momento, por el salón empezó a expandirse una gran ola de tranquilidad. Todos miraron a Jasper y parecieron relajarse un poco.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*** Jake y Renesmee. Nace el amor. **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_


	16. Capitulo 16

- Idiota! – gritó Renesmee tirando el televisor al suelo. – es que quiere suicidarse o que?

- Tranquilízate, Renesmee. – dijo Edward a la vez que él y Jacob sujetaban con fuerza a Renesmee por la cintura y los brazos, evitando que ésta destrozara más muebles. – Relájate o vuelves a casa.

Renesmee dejó de forcejear y pareció calmarse y se quedó al lado de Jacob, todavía mosqueada.

- Vamos a ver – dijo Rosalie, subiendo al piso de arriba y buscando el cuarto de Jackson y cogió un pequeño aparato que parecía un teléfono móvil.

Bajó corriendo al piso de abajo y se unió a su familia, entregándole a Edward el receptor del localizador que llevaba Jackson.

- Vamos a ver... – dijo Edward mientras manejaba el receptor y, al minuto, se encendió la pantalla. Se veía un mapa y un puntito rojo moviéndose – ahí está! Están en Seattle.

- Que estarán haciendo allí? – dijo Renesmee, acercándose a su padre.

- Estará con Jocelynn, sin duda. Tenemos que a ir a por ellos, pero con cuidado y discreción – dijo Edward mirando de reojo a su hija, la cual cruzó los brazos, enfurruñada – aunque creo que deberíamos separarnos.

- Tienes razón, Edward. Divide y vencerás. – Dijo Emmet, sonriendo y frotándose los puños – vamos a por ellos?

- Si. Rosalie, Renesmee y yo iremos por el sur. Emmet, tú y Jacob id por el norte. Os llamaré en cuanto haya cualquier movimiento.

- De acuerdo. – dijeron Emmet y Jacob al unísono. Ambos se miraron y se marcharon hacia la puerta.

- Ejem. – Rosalie y Renesmee carraspearon, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo morritos.

Jacob y Emmet voltearon los ojos y fueron hacia sus respectivas novias, les dieron un breve beso en los labios y se marcharon a toda prisa.

- Bueno, podemos marcharnos ya o nos quedamos aquí como pasmadotes? – dijo Edward, con aire impaciente.

- Vámonos. – Renesmee cogió a su padre de la mano y tiró de él hacia la puerta.

Los tres se marcharon en busca del coche de Edward, se subieron a él y arrancaron de camino a Seattle. Vieron pasar por su lado el hummer de Emmet, a toda velocidad por la carretera desierta camino de Seattle, hacia la carretera norte.

Ring, Ring.

El móvil de Jacob comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Éste lo cogió y respondió sin siquiera mirar el número de la llamada entrante.

- Diga?

- Que narices hace marchándote con el vampiro grandullón por la carretera que va hacia Seattle?!

- Jackson se ha vuelto a ir, vamos a buscarlo. Leah, para que has llamado?

- No encuentro a Seth. Se marchó con Harry ésta mañana y Sam lo trajo a casa. Al parecer, Seth llevó a Harry a casa de Sam y se marchó.

- Y no sabéis donde está?

- No. Creí que tal vez habría ido contigo, con vosotros.

- No. No lo veo desde anoche, cuando os marchasteis a casa.

- Mierda! Maldito enano! Donde se habrá largado ahora?! – iba diciendo Leah, hablando para si misma.

- Tranquilízate, Leah. Has llamado a su móvil?

- Se lo dio a Harry. Parece que no quiere que le encontremos. Ha desaparecido, Jacob. Se ha marchado – Leah había empezado a llorar, cosa que sorprendió realmente a Jacob – Todo es por tú culpa!

- Mi culpa?! – exclamó Jacob por la sorpresa. – pero que dices? Que he hecho yo?

- Tú nos metiste en todo esto. Tú y ése maldito chupa-sangres. Nos habéis jodido la vida!

Leah colgó el teléfono y Jacob se quedó con la boca abierta.

- El cachorro ha desaparecido? Que le sucede a la loba? – preguntó Emmet, mirando de reojo a Jacob.

- No lo se. Bueno, ya lo has oído. Por lo visto Seth se ha marchado y Leah me echa la culpa, por haberlos metido en el asunto de Jackson.

- No habrá seguido a Jackson por su cuenta, espero.

- No creo. Le hubiéramos visto.

- Ya. Bueno, porque no le llamas?

- Leah dice que no lleva el móvil.

- Me refería Jackson, no ha Seth. En el video no nos dijo que no le podíamos llamar.

- Tienes razón. Lo probaré.

Jacob marcó el número de Edward. Mientras llamaba, Jacob miró a Emmet.

- No tengo el número de Jackson. Estoy llamando a Edward para que me lo de. – Jacob esperó varios segundos. Tras varios tonos, Edward contestó. – Edward, tienes el móvil de Jackson? Iba a llamarlo pero no tengo su número. Lo sabe Renesmee?

- Un momento. – Edward preguntó a su hija sobre el número de Jackson. Por suerte, sí lo tenía.

Edward le dio el número a Jacob. Éste colgó y de repente su móvil comenzó a sonar. Miró el número, pero no lo reconoció.

- Diga?

_- Jacob, soy yo._

- Seth, donde estás?

_- Estoy en Seattle. He seguido a la tal Jocelynn, está con Jackson. Ahora les_ _estoy viendo. Están solos, no hay ninguno de sus secuaces, al menos por el_ _momento._

- Seth, debes volver.

_- De eso nada. No vais a dejarme tirado._

- Por lo menos llama a Leah. Está muy preocupada.

_- Vale, lo haré. Vais a venir?_

- Estamos de camino. Seth, no te muevas de allí. En cuanto lleguemos iremos a buscarte. Si se marchan, déjalos ir, tenemos a Jackson localizado.

_- Vale. Hasta ahora._

Seth colgó el teléfono y metió un par de monedas en la cabina para llamar a casa. Cuando estaba marcando el número, alguien sujetó a Seth por el hombro y tiró de él, haciendo que éste se quedara con el auricular en la mano, que se había arrancado.

- Pero que haces?! – dijo al ver el rostro de su agresor.

- Pero tú que te has creído? – empezó a gritar, dándole manotazos a Seth, mientras éste intentaba defenderse con los brazos. – Como te atreves a marcharte de ésta manera? Es que no piensas en mamá? No has pensado en como se iba a preocupar?

- Tranquilízate, Leah. Deja de pegarme y te lo explicaré.

- Me lo vas a explicar igualmente. – le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mirando a su hermano con una mirada asesina que helaba la sangre.

- Debía ayudar a los Cullen.

- No tienes porque ayudarles.

- Claro que si. – dijo Seth poniendo mala cara. – Son mis amigos. Además, como me encontraste?

- He venido siguiendo tu rastro. Nos vamos a casa.

- De eso nada. Vete tú si quieres, pero yo voy a ayudar a los Cullen, y a Jackson.

- Que? – dijo Leah sin apenas voz. Estaba empezando a temblar ligeramente y Seth se dio cuenta de ello.

- Te encuentras bien? – dijo Seth, cogiendo a su hermana de la mano.

- Si. – mintió Leah. _No puedo entenderlo. _– mamá ya sabe que he venido a buscarte, y no me voy a ir hasta que no consiga llevarte conmigo.

- Haz lo que quieras. – dijo Seth, dándose la vuelta y miró hacia donde estaban Jackson y la vampiresa pelirroja. Parecía que estuvieran hablando – he hablado con Jacob y me ha dicho que le espere aquí, aunque ellos se marchen.

- Vale. – Leah también se volvió y miró hacia la misma dirección que su hermano.

Leah pareció quedarse hipnotizada. Miraba a Jackson sin siquiera parpadear.

- Que te pa… - empezó a decir Seth, pero se interrumpió al ver la expresión de la cara de su hermana. – Oh! Dios mío! Tú… tú…

Leah no se movió, parecía como si no oyera a su hermano, que no dejaba de mirarla a ella y a Jackson.

- Leah! – dijo chasqueando los dedos.

- Que?!

- Tu… y Jackson…

- Yo y Jackson nada. Concéntrate. – dijo sin dejar de mirar al vampiro. – mira, ya se van.

- Jacob debe de estar cerca. – Seth olfateó el aire y esbozó una gran sonrisa. – Hola Emmet – dijo a la vez que se daba la vuelta.

- Hola pequeñajo. – dijo sonriendo. Cuando vio a Leah, la sonrisa desapareció. – Que haces tú aquí?

- Yo también me alegro de verte. – dijo Leah sin siquiera volverse.

- Edward, Rosalie y Renesmee acaban de llegar. También están observando a esos dos. – dijo Emmet haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Jocelynn y Jackson.

- Que hacemos? Atacamos? – preguntó Leah, sin dejar de mirar a Jackson.

"_no"_

Leah se volvió, mirando a todos los lados y finalmente volvió a mirar hacia los vampiros.

- Habéis oído eso?

- El que? – Dijeron los tres al unísono.

- Nada, dejadlo.

"_márchate" _

- Ahora si que he oído algo. No me lo neguéis.

- Yo no he oído nada. – dijo Seth – Ah! Debe de ser Jackson. Que te ha dicho?

- Que dices, enano? Como va a ser…

- Qué te ha dicho? – insistió Seth.

- Que no ataquemos y que me marche.

- Eso también lo digo yo. No deberías estar aquí. – dijo Jacob, cogiendo a Leah del brazo.

- Yo no me voy a ninguna parte, así que suéltame Jacob Black. No pienso abandonarle. – dijo en un susurro, aunque los presentes pudieron oír perfectamente sus palabras, y entendieron mejor su significado.

- Como ha sabido que estábamos aquí? – preguntó Seth, mirando a su hermana de reojo, mientras ésta veía marchar a la luz de su vida.

- No lo se, pero esperemos que ella no se haya dado cuenta. – dijo Jacob, sacando su móvil del bolsillo. – Edward. Vale, vamos para allá.

- Que dice mi hermanito?

- Jackson se ha comunicado con él. Se marchan al bosque que hay a diez quilómetros de aquí. Jocelynn tiene hambre.

- Eso es buena señal, no? – dijo Seth con un deje de esperanza en la voz – Jocelynn va a cazar al bosque.

- Seth, en ese bosque hay un campamento. Está lleno de adolescentes.

- A que esperamos? Venga, vamos. – dijo Emmet comenzando a correr, seguido de Leah. Jacob y Seth no se movieron del sitio.

- Jacob, tú lo sabías, verdad? Lo de Leah, digo.

- No lo tenía claro pero me lo imaginaba.

- Como es eso posible? Leah odia a los vampiros. Además, un loba y un vampiro? Es antinatural. Ya se que tu y Renesmee… pero es que Jackson es un vampiro completo.

- Seth, creo que estamos ante algo nuevo. Ahora más que nunca debes estar cerca de tu hermana. Va a ser muy difícil para ella aceptar ésta situación. Y debemos estar alerta, no queremos que sufra daño alguno.

- Si. Es cierto. Vamos?

- Vamos.

Seth y Jacob siguieron el rastro de Emmet y Leah y se dirigieron hacia el campamento.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** **_**El amor es cosa del destino.**___**Twiligth**__( Sam y Leah_ ) ONE SHOT

***** **El sueño. **_**Twiligth **__( Bella y Jasper ) _ONE SHOT

_*****_**Una noche sin luna.**_** Twiligth **__( Jacob y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

*** Jake y Renesmee. Nace el amor.**_** Twiligth**____( Jacob y Renesmee )_

_*** **_**El juego.**___**Twiligth**__ (Bella y Edward) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** **_**Mi molesto compañero.**___**Twiligth**__ (Rosalie y Emmet) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.


	17. CAPITULO 17

- Papá, a donde vamos? – dijo Renesmee mientras corría entre su padre y su tía Rose.

- Estamos cerca. Lo verás en cuanto lleguemos. Preparaos para atacar en cualquier momento.

- Si! – dijeron las chicas sin dejar de correr.

Los tres, cogidos de la mano, avanzaron a toda velocidad durante menos de diez minutos.

En cuanto llegaron al bosque se encontraron con Jacob y compañía.

- Están ahí. – dijo Seth, señalando unos metros más adelante.

- Nadie les está vigilando. – dijo Renesmee, mirando a Jacob, Seth y Emmet.

- Mmm, veréis, Leah les está vigilando – dijo Jacob, sin estar seguro de la reacción que iban a tener sus palabras.

- Leah?! Pero que hace ella aquí?! – gritó Renesmee, mirando hacia el bosque, intentando ver a Leah o a Jackson, mientras una mano tapaba su boca para que dejara de gritar. Era Edward.

- Me siguió, y no se va a marchar hasta que no me vaya con ella, cosa que no va a suceder, porque hasta que no acabemos con la vampiresa, no voy a irme. – dijo Seth.

- Vamos. – dijo Edward adentrándose en el bosque, seguido por sus cinco compañeros. – Seth, Jacob, deberíais ir por otro lugar, no sea que… - Edward hizo un gesto, señalando su nariz.

- Hecho. Iremos a buscar a Leah. Ante cualquier cosa, llámame – dijo Jacob, cogiendo a Seth del brazo y se lo llevó con él.

- Que ocurre? A que viene todo esto? – dijo Rosalie, mirando a Emmet. Tú sabes de qué va. Cuéntamelo.

- Yo no se…

- Mientes, Emmet Cullen! Dime todo lo que sabes.

- Vale, vale. Se algo, pero que te lo diga Edward – dijo Emmet escondiéndose detrás de Edward.

- Edward…

- Leah no se va a marchar porque ha imprimado con Jackson, y no tiene intención de alejarse de él, por mucho que intentemos alejarla.

- Como que ha imprimado?! Pero si Jackson es un vampiro! Como es eso posible? – gritó Rosalie, intentando acercarse a Emmet, pero éste seguía escondido tras su hermano.

- No acabo de entenderlo, pero… papá – dijo Renesmee mirando a Edward – es por eso que Jackson dijo en el video que no dejáramos a Leah que viniera?

- Así es. Es algo inusual, pero no imposible. Bueno, ahora vayamos a por ellos. Más tarde hablaremos del tema, vale?

- Vale. – dijo Renesmee, cogiendo a su padre de la mano.

- Rosalie…

- Vale… Emmet, vamos. – Emmet cogió a Rosalie a Rosalie por la cintura y los cuatro salieron corriendo en la misma dirección.

Corrieron unos tres cientos metros hasta que lograron ver a Jackson. Éste pareció darse cuenta de su presencia.

"Edward, Jocelynn se ha marchado. No he podido seguirla sin delatarme, aunque me ha parecido ver al joven lobo ir tras ella. Espero que no se deje ver".

- Jocelynn se ha marchado, pero volverá en breve. – dijo Edward, mirando a su familia. - Rodeemos el perímetro.

- Bien. – dije Emmet, marchándose hacia el este, mientras que Rosalie iba hacia el oeste.

- Renesmee. Te ves con valor para ir sola?

- Claro, papá. Confía en mi, se lo que debo hacer.

- Confío en ti. En quien no confío es en Jocelynn. Es impredecible.

- Si veo que anda cerca te llamo, vale?

- Vale. – Edward dio un beso a Renesmee en la frente y se alejó hacia el norte.

* * *

Jackson no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro. _Donde se habrá metido ésta?_

- Jackson, relájate un poco.

- Te has marchado de repente – dijo acercándose a Jocelynn, que acababa de llegar, y pasó el dorso de su mano por el rostro de la vampiresa.

- Tenía hambre, pero no he encontrado nada apetitoso.

- Bueno, eso es porque éste no debe de ser el lugar apropiado.

- Tal vez – Jocelynn rodeó la cintura de Jackson y se acercó a él hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron juntos. – pero ahora tengo un apetito bien distinto.

- Ah si?

- Si. – dijo Jocelynn con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

Jocelynn acercó sus labios a los de Jackson y le besó con pasión, mientras éste empezaba a levantarle el vestido y acariciando sus muslos, mientras Jocelynn iba levantando la camiseta del joven vampiro.

Un fuerte rugido rompió el silencio que reinaba en el bosque.

- Que narices ha sido eso? – exclamó Jocelynn, separándose de Jackson y olfateando el aire, hasta que pareció encontrar el origen y salió corriendo hacia allí.

Jackson se quedó solo, paralizado, hasta que se vio rodeado por cuatro vampiros, que habían ido apareciendo de cuatro puntos distintos del bosque.

- Os dije que no dejarais venir a Leah! Y ahora Jocelynn ha ido a por ella. – gritó Jackson, mirando a su alrededor, como si buscara algo. O a alguien.

- Jackson, como?

- Se oyó un rugido y Jocelynn ha seguido el rastro. No os metáis en esto. – dijo un segundo antes de marcharse.

Se oyeron unos gruñidos y rugidos, y unos fuertes golpes, y un par de árboles cayeron ante Jackson, que había llegado ante una loba gris y Jocelynn, que se estaban peleando.

- Parad de una vez! – gritó, intentando meterse en medio de la pelea, pero cuatro manos le sujetaron y lo alejaron de allí. Que hacéis? – gritó al ver a Seth y Jacob. – tenéis que acabar con esto.

- Deja a Leah. Ella matará a Jocelynn. Como te metas… prepárate. – dijo Seth con una leve sonrisa.

- No puedo. Jocelynn lleva muchos años en esto, y es una gran luchadora.

Un fuerte sonido, como si un trozo de mármol se partiera en dos, hizo que lo tres se volvieran y mirasen hacia las dos chicas, y vieron a Leah, todavía en su forma de lobo, con un brazo en la boca, mientras que con las patas arañaba e intentaba acabar de separar los miembros de lo que quedaba de Jocelynn. Jackson hizo el intento de acercarse, pero Jacob le detuvo.

- No vayas.

- Porque?

- Debe hacerlo sola. – dijo Jacob, volviéndose y quedando de espaldas a Leah.

Jackson y Seth le miraron extrañados. Pronto descubrieron el porque de su reacción.

Leah acababa de salir de su forma lobuna y estaba allí, desnuda, intentando quitarle el vestido a los restos de Jocelynn, y se vistió con él.

Ya podéis daros la vuelta.

- Y tu ropa? – preguntó Seth, que en el momento de la transformación de Leah se encontraba en la otra punta del bosque.

- No me dio tiempo a quitármela.

- Ya – dijo Seth, agachado y cogiendo unos pedazos de ropa del suelo. – era la camiseta que te había regalado.

- Perdona pequeñajo.

- Seth. Vayamos a hacer un fuego. – dijo Jacob, haciendo una mueca de asco, tocando con el pie una de las rechonchas piernas de Jocelynn.

- Claro. Vamos.

Seth y Jacob se adentraron en el bosque, con los restos de la vampiresa pelirroja, dejando a solas a Leah y Jackson.

- Siento haber fastidiado el plan. – dijo Leah después de un par de minutos de un incómodo silencio.

- Gracias a ti, Jocelynn está muerta, y no creo que sus secuaces vuelvan a acercarse por aquí,

- Ya…

- Leah… - dijo Jackson, mientras se acercaba a ella, y puso su mano sobre el hombro de ésta. – me alegro de que hayas venido.

- Vine por Seth.

- Pero pudiste haberte mantenido al margen, y no lo hiciste.

- Por favor, no me toques. – dijo Leah, alejándose unos pasos, y Jackson entendió al momento el porque de su reacción.

- Tenía que hacerle creer que estaba con ella…

- Si no llego a intervenir, seguro que te lo hubieras hecho con ella aquí mismo. – dijo Leah con la voz llena de dolor.

Una lágrima recorrió su rostro. Jackson se acercó a ella y secó las lágrimas con sus fríos labios.

Leah se quedó mirando a Jackson como si se tratara de algo precioso. Puso sus manos sobre el rostro del vampiro y besó con suavidad el duro rostro de Jackson, hasta posar sus labios sobre los de él.

Jackson acercó su cuerpo al de Leah hasta notar su calor, besando con suavidad los ardientes labios, pasando su mano por su espalda. Leah se detuvo en seco y retrocedió.

- Ocurre algo? – dijo Jackson, sorprendido.

- Tenemos público. – dijo Leah con ojos furiosos, mirando hacia donde aparecieron seis personas.

* * *

**YA SABEIS QUE NO SOY PERSONA DE PEDIR REVEWS PORQUE PIENSO QUE CADA UNO LOS DEJA CUANDO CREE QUE LA HISTORIA MERECE LA PENA, PERO AHORA LOS PIDO, PERO ES QUE ME GUSTARÍA SABER CUANTA GENTA HA LEIDO LA HISTORIA. ASÍ ME ANIMARÍA A ESCRIBIR MAS, AUNQUE DEJEIS UN MENSAJE EN BLANCO. JEJEJE. **

**REALMENTE ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

* * *

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**_**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*** Jake y Renesmee. Nace el amor. **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_

_*** El juego. **__(Bella y Edward) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** Mi molesto compañero. **__(Rosalie y Emmet) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.


	18. Capitulo 18

Jackson se volvió y vio llegar a los Cuatro Cullen y Seth y Jacob. Todos sonreían.

- Que os parece tan gracioso? – dijo Jackson, cada vez más avergonzado.

- Nada, nada. – dijo Emmet, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Jackson y hablándole al oído. – Has triunfado chaval. Ay!

Emmet se volvió y vio a Leah, que acababa de darle un puñetazo en la espalda.

- Debemos marcharnos, Seth. Mamá debe de estar preocupada. Ya sabes que, mientras vivas bajo su mismo techo, hay unas normas y unos horarios que cumplir.

- Tienes razón, vámonos. Vienes, Jake? – pregunté Seth, pero al ver a Jacob abrazando a Renesmee, supo la respuesta a su propia pregunta. – Nos vemos! – dijo a la vez que echaba a correr junto a su hermana.

- Nosotros también deberíamos irnos. Es tarde y deben de estar preocupados. Sobre todo Alice, que no ha podido ver nada de lo sucedido. – dijo Edward.

- Ha aparecido alguno de los vampiros de Jocelynn? – preguntó Jackson sin apartar la mirada del camino por el que se había marchado Leah.

- Si. Aparecieron dos, pero Edward y Renesmee acabaron con ellos. Creemos que había alguno más, pero huyeron. – contestó Rosalie, marchando a paso humano hacia la carretera. Los demás la siguieron y fueron hacia los coches. Jackson fue con Jacob y Emmet.

- Que vas a hacer ahora? – dijo Emmet, mirando a Jackson por el retrovisor.

- Depende de Leah. – dijo sorprendido ante sus propias palabras, se sentía atraído por ella, y sentía un sentimiento muy especial hacia ella, pero poco a poco se iba dando cuenta de que realmente necesitaba estar a su lado.

- Pues deberías hablar con ella, pronto. Y he dicho hablar. – dijo Emmet, enfatizando la última palabra, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

- Si, eso es lo que haré. Hablaré con ella. Como es posible que, sin apenas conocerla, sienta que no podré vivir ni un día más si no estoy a su lado?

- Magia – se limitó a decir Jacob, pensando en el objeto de su imprimación y en como le costaba separarse de Nessie.

Llegaron a la casa bastante deprisa, debido a que no habían encontrado tráfico y así podían haber ido mucho más deprisa.

- Jackson, ven conmigo. Te acompañaré hasta los límites de La Push, haré que Leah vaya a hablar contigo – dijo Jackson, bajándose del coche.

- No va a hacer falta. – dijo Leah, apareciendo tras ellos.

Se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba un fino vestido blanco que resaltaba sus curvas y su piel rojiza.

Jackson miró a Leah y se acercó a ella. Tendió su mano y ésta la tomó sin dudarlo. Ambos caminaron cerca de cinco minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, hasta que, de repente, Leah se detuvo en seco.

- Leah, que ocurre? – dijo acariciando la cálida mejilla de la chica.

- Como si no lo supieras. – dijo soltando con brusquedad la mano de Jackson – es que no te das cuenta? Tan pronto te has olvidado de lo que ha sucedido en el bosque?

- Como voy a poder olvidarlo? Ha sido lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en muchos años.

- No te das cuenta de lo que significa? – dijo Leah, que estaba empezando a llorar.

- Significa que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, a pesar de nuestra naturaleza.

- Pero yo te odio… - dijo en un susurro mientras seguía retrocediendo y Jackson avanzaba hacia ella.

- Yo también. – dijo Jackson con una sonrisa en los labios. – pero esto es algo más fuerte. No hay forma de evitarlo.

- Lo se. Y eso es lo que más me fastidia, no poder elegir.

- Yo si elijo, y elijo estar contigo. Si me lo permites, claro.

Leah dejó de retroceder y recorrió el espacio que la separaba de Jackson y cogió las manos de éste, alzándolas y besando el dorso.

- De acuerdo. No me queda otra que aceptar lo que sucede. Solo te voy a pedir una cosa. – dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos de Jackson. – bueno, es más bien una pregunta.

- Pregunta lo que quieras.

- Cuando te cambiaran los ojos?

- En teoría, al cabo de un año de no beber sangre humana cambian del rojo al dorado. Solo me quedan un par de meses. Si te fijas bien, no los tengo del todo rojo.

- Cierto.

- Te preocupa lo que pensarán los demás?

- No. – dijo soltando sus manos y rodeando el cuello de Jackson con sus brazos. – Me preocupa el futuro.

- No pienses en ello. Todo llegará en su momento.

- Si, todo. – Leah acercó su cuerpo al de Jackson.

Jackson acercó sus labios a los de Leah y la besó con suavidad, esperando que ella diera el siguiente paso, y así lo hizo. Leah besó con pasión a Jackson, pasando su lengua sobre sus labios, mientras que Jackson hacia lo mismo, a la vez que acariciaba el muslo de Leah. Está bajó su mano, cogió la de Jackson y la estrechó con fuerza, mientras daba un paso atrás.

- Que vamos a hacer? – dijo Leah, confusa ante la situación que estaban a punto de vivir.

- No lo se. Somos novios? – dijo Jackson con una risita.

- Supongo. Bueno, que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora? Deberíamos contárselo a los demás?

- Creo que los Cullen ya lo saben.

- Seth y Jacob también, pero…

- La manada?

- Si, no se como van a reaccionar.

- Si no se alegran por tu felicidad, creo que deberías mandarlos a paseo.

- Sin duda. Quien si debe saberlo es mi madre. Seguro que se alegra de que al fin olvide mi odio hacia los vampiros.

- Quieres que la conozca? – dijo Jackson con escepticismo, sin acabar de creérselo.

- Solo quiero hacer las cosas bien. Vienes? - dijo volviéndose y empezando a andar.

- Leah, creo que no puedo pasar.

- Cierto.

- Venid a mi casa. Os prepararé la cena. Y si, quieres, dile a Seth que venga.

- No va a hacer falta. Hasta dentro de un par de horas? – dijo Leah, dándole un suave beso en los labios de Jackson.

- Genial. Hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Jackson se dio la vuelta y se marchó hacia su casa, mientras que Leah se marchó corriendo hacia La Push.

Llegó a la reserva y se encontró con Sam en la puerta de su casa.

- Como va, Sam?

- Dímelo tú, Leah. – dijo a la defensiva.

- Ya veo. – dijo recordando que, mientras estaba en su forma de lobo, los chicos de la manada había visto y sentido lo mismo que ella.

- Como se te ha podido pasar por la cabeza?! Es que te has vuelto loca?!

- A mi no me levantes la voz, Samuel Uley. Ni te atrevas. Ya te has olvidado de lo que me hiciste con Emily?

- Eso es distinto. Ya sabes lo que ocurrió. – dijo Sam con un hilo de voz.

- Pues a mi me ha ocurrido lo mismo! – dijo Leah, gritando, acercándose a Sam. – Crees que a mi me gusta? Que yo lo he elegido?

- Leah…

- Yo no he elegido esto. Ni siquiera comprendo lo que sucede, solo sé que mi corazón no soporta estar alejado de él.

Sam cambió la expresión de su rostro y acercó a Leah.

- Entiendo tus sentimientos, Leah. Perdona que me haya puesto así – dijo a la vez que abrazaba a Leah, pero tienes que entenderlo…

- Lo se. Yo con un asqueroso chupa-sangres.

- Es tú asqueroso chupa-sangres. Tu debes elegir con quien pasar el resto de tu existencia.

- Le elijo a él. Le necesito.

- De acuerdo. Los chicos…

- No me importa lo que digan. – dijo con voz firme. _Solo me importa lo que piense mi familia._

- Solo te digo que intentes no pensar en el tema mientras estés en forma lobuna.

- Vale. Eso está hecho, gracias. – dijo Leah, y volvió a abrazar a Sam.

- Mucha suerte – dijo a la vez que se alejaba – Ah! Por cierto, creo que Seth te ha reventado la exclusiva.

- Éste tío no puede callarse ni una. – dijo enfadada, provocando la risa de Sam, y se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa.

* * *

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*** Jake y Renesmee. Nace el amor. **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_

_*** El juego. **__(Bella y Edward) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** Mi molesto compañero. **__(Rosalie y Emmet) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** La primera noche.**__ (Renesmee y Jacob) _ONE SHOT.


	19. Capitulo 19

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.**

**Ya estoy terminando la historia, aunque como hago los capítulos tan cortos, pues aun tardaré unos poquillos capis. pero tampoco muchos. Espero que el final no os desagrade. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Aquí va el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

Leah entró en la casa y en cuanto entró en el salón, se encontró con Sue en el salón, sola. En cuanto vio entrar a su hija, Sue se levantó del sofá y fue a abrazar a Leah con todas sus fuerzas.

- Mamá, que ocurre?

- Mi niña se ha enamorado.

- Voy a torturar a Seth.

- Se acabaron las peleas con tu hermano por ser amigo de vampiros.

- Voy a matar a Seth.

Sue soltó a Leah y se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- No le digas nada a tu hermano por habérmelo contado. No te imaginas lo feliz que es en estos momentos. Y yo me alegro de que al fin tú también lo seas.

- Lo soy. Mamá, Jackson te invita a cenar a su casa, ya que él no puede venir a conocerte. – dijo sin andarse por las ramas. Mejor decirlo cuanto antes.

- Él también cumple el tratado? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Al parecer si. No quiere que los Cullen tengan problemas, y menos por su culpa.

- De acuerdo.

- Hemos quedado en un par de horas. – dijo Leah mirando hacia el reloj de pared que había en el salón de su casa. – bueno, en una hora y media.

- Me parece bien. Charlie ha llevado a Harry de pesca, y creo que acamparan ésta noche.

- Vamos.

Ambas fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios y se arreglaron para la cena.

- Ya estás, Leah? – dijo Sue, bajando al salón y esperando a que bajar su hija.

- Casi! Solo un par de minutos.

En dos minutos, Leah estuvo en el salón, junto a su madre.

- Vaya! Estás preciosa, cariño. – dijo Sue, que se había vestido con largo vestido azul, sin mangas, que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas.

- Gracias mamá, aunque no veo claro que sea el vestido apropiado.

- Claro que lo es.

Esa noche, Leah, llevaba un vestido negro, con un poco de brillo, que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y que tenía una abertura sobre la pierna derecha. Era un vestido con escote palabra de honor. Llevaba el pelo suelto y unos grandes pendientes de forma de estrella.

- Seth se ha llevado el coche? – preguntó Leah, saliendo al exterior, seguida por su madre.

- No. Se marchó corriendo atravesando el bosque. Mira, está aparcado allí. – dijo señalando hacia el camino de entrada de la casa.

Leah sacó las llaves de recambio de su bolso y se dirigieron hacia el coche.

- Como es Jackson? - preguntó Sue, mientras se ponía el cinturón.

- Seguro que te cae bien.

Leah apretó el acelerador y arrancó a toda velocidad, llegando a casa de Jackson en menos de diez minutos. En el momento en que aparcaron el coche en la entrada de la casa de Jackson, ésta salió de la casa y fue a abrir la puerta del lado del copiloto, tendiendo su mano para ayudar a salir a Sue del coche y luego hizo lo mismo con Leah.

- Estoy encantado de que hayan venido.

- Gracias a ti. Estoy encantada de conocerte, Jackson.

- Lo mismo digo, señora Clearwater. Entramos? – dijo Jackson, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la casa y abriéndola, dejando paso a las chicas. Las dos entraron en la casa, seguidas por Jackson.

- Pasad por aquí, por favor. – dijo llevándolas hacia el salón. – por favor, sentaos, os traeré algo para beber. Que os apetece?

- Yo un vaso de agua – dijo Leah, mirando a su madre.

- Yo también. – dijo Sue, mirando toda la casa con admiración.

Jackson fue hacia la cocina y regresó con una jarra de agua con hielo y un par de vasos. Se sentó en una butaca que había delante del sofá en el que estaba sentadas las chicas.

- Jackson, tienes una casa preciosa, y muy grande.

- Si, es demasiado grande, pero así tengo sitio para todos mis juguetes, - dijo Jackson sonriendo. – me gusta mucho leer, y los ordenadores. Tener demasiado libre es malo.

- Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro, señora Clearwater.

- Sue, por favor.

- De acuerdo, Sue. Pregunta lo que quieras.

- Como fue que te convirtieron en vampiro? Que edad tienes?

- Mamá, por favor! – exclamó Leah, dando un suave golpe en el hombro de su madre.

- Tranquila, Leah, no me importa. Verás Sue, pues tengo unos setenta años. Me mordieron cuando tenía veinte. En realidad no se muy bien como sucedió. Recuerdo que paseaba por la calle y vi a un hombre que parecía estar herido, tirado en el suelo. Me acerqué a él para ayudarle y éste se abalanzó sobre mí. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me desperté en una pequeña casa. Todo había cambiado, todo era distinto, incluso yo.

- Cuanto lo siento.

- No te preocupes Sue. Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. – dijo con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Aun así.

Jackson miró a madre e hija y se puso en pie, tendiendo ambas manos, cada una cogió una mano y también se levantaron. Los tres se dirigieron hacia la mesa. Las chicas se sentaron y, para sorpresa de Leah, Jackson hizo lo mismo.

- Tú que vas a comer? – preguntó Leah, mientras Jackson le servía una copa de vino a ella y su madre.

- La verdad es que ya he cenado – dijo Jackson sin mirar a nadie en concreto. – pero estoy seguro de que la cena me ha quedado riquísima. – dijo ahora sonriendo. Miró a Leah, vio su mano sobre la mesa y la tomó entre la suya. Jackson destapó los platos, que ya estaban sobre la mesa, y madre e hija empezaron a comer.

Sue y Leah comían con hambre mientras miraban a Jackson, que intentaba poner buena cara ante el olor de la comida.

_Debe de haberlo pasado mal cocinando. _ Pensó Leah.

- Estaba todo muy bueno. – dijo Sue, una vez que hubieron terminado de comer.

- Gracias.

- Quieres que te ayude a recoger la mesa?

- De eso nada. Sois mis invitadas y no voy a permitir que hagáis nada, y mucho menos poneros a limpiar.

Jackson se levantó, hizo una pila con todos los platos y se fue hacia la cocina. En menos de un minuto, Jackson ya estaba de vuelta, con la cocina recogida y los platos fregados.

- Chicos, me ha encantado pasar esta noche junto a los dos, pero creo que ya es hora de que me marche a casa. Seth debe estar apunto de llegar. – Dijo Sue, levantándose del sofá.

- Porque no vienen todos otro día?

- Eso está hecho. Gracias Jackson. Me alegra que al fin Leah te haya encontrado. – dijo Sue dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Gracias. Os acompaño. – dijo Jackson mientras acompañaba a Sue y Leah hacia la puerta de salida.

- Me he tomado la molestia de llamar a Seth mientras estabas en el baño – dijo Sue mirando a su hija, señalando hacia la oscuridad. – así que me marcho sola.

- No llegaré tarde – dijo Leah, acompañando a su madre hasta el coche, donde ya estaba Seth.

- Llega cuando desees. – dijo Sue guiñándole un ojo.

Sue entró en el coche. Seth miró a su hermana y sonrió en el momento en que arrancaba el motor y se marchaba.

Leah volvió hacia la casa y entró al salón, donde la esperaba su chico. Mientras éste ponía música, ella se quitó los zapatos de tacón que llevaba.

- No estoy acostumbrada. – se excusó cuando Jackson se dio la vuelta y fijó la vista en sus pies desnudos.

- Estás preciosa.

- Gracias. Por todo. Mi madre parecía estar encantada.

- Esa era la idea, no? – dijo acercándose a Leah y poniendo sus manos en la cintura de ésta y empezaron a bailar.

- En que piensas? – preguntó Leah.

- Pienso que, para lo deprisa que ha sucedido todo, no ha ido nada mal. Rosanna y Jocelynn están muertas y no volverán a hacer daño a nadie. Te he conocido y me he enamorado perdidamente de ti y soy más feliz de lo nunca podría llegar a ser. Los Cullen me han perdonado y vuelven a tratarme como si fuera de la familia, siento que lo soy.

- Ah! Entonces poca cosa. – dijo Leah, sonriendo, pasando su mano por el sueva y sedoso pelo de Jackson.

"Te quiero" dijo la voz de Jackson.

Leah le miró a la cara, extrañada, aunque pronto entendió.

"Te quiero" volvió a decir Jackson, aunque ni siquiera tubo tiempo de mover los labios.

- No es justo.

- El que? – preguntó Jackson fingiendo sorpresa. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Leah.

- Porque tú tienes un poder y yo no?

- No se, pero así podrás saber todo lo que te quiero, aunque no estés a mi lado.

Leah fue acercando su cuerpo al de Jackson, sin dejar de bailar.

- Leah… me pregunto como debemos proceder ante tal situación.

- Yo también. No dejo de pensar en ello – dijo Leah, mirando fijamente a Jackson a los ojos.

- Deberíamos llevar nuestra relación como lo harían dos simples mortales?

- Eso creo. Yo tengo un trabajo y no puedo pasarme el día pegada a ti como si fuéramos siameses, por mucho que yo quiera eso.

- Te entiendo. Yo pronto terminaré el instituto e iré a la universidad.

- Nos veremos en nuestro tiempo libre.

- Hecho. – dijo Jackson, sellando el trato con un beso en los labios de su chica.

- Tengo que irme, ya es muy tarde. Gracias por la cena y por lo que has hecho.

- La mujer que te trajo a éste mundo se merece lo mejor. Otro baile?

- El último.

* * *

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Voy a ser sincera. Éste capítulo no me gustó mucho como me quedó, por eso tardé más en pasarlo al ordenador. No me convencía hacer un capitulo en el que solo salieran Leah y Jackson, con algún que otro "extra", pero bueno, aquí está. Espero que no os disguste mucho.**

**Venga, dejadme algún revew, solo para saber que alguien me ha leído. Nos vemos!**

* * *

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*** Jake y Renesmee. Nace el amor. **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_

_*** El juego. **__(Bella y Edward) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** Mi molesto compañero. **__(Rosalie y Emmet) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** La primera noche.**__ (Renesmee y Jacob) _TWO SHOT.

_*** Te amo tanto que solo puedo decirte, adiós. **__(Edward)_


	20. Capitulo 20

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.**

**Ya estoy terminando la historia, aunque como hago los capítulos tan cortos, pues aun tardaré unos poquillos capis. Pero tampoco muchos. Espero que el final no os desagrade. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Aquí va el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

- Como ha ido? – preguntó Alice, corriendo hacia la puerta en cuanto oyó llegar a sus hermanos.

- Está todo solucionado. – dijo Rosalie, aun sin entrar en la casa, ya que Emmet estaba a punto de llegar y quería esperarle.

- Donde está Jackson?

- Viene con Emmet y Jacob.

Edward y Renesmee se acercaron a ellas y miraron hacia el interior de la casa.

- Hola Ed, hola Ness. Bella os espera impaciente en la cabaña.

Edward y Renesmee saludaron al resto de la familia y se marcharon a toda prisa hacia la cabaña del bosque.

Emmet y Jackson legaron junto a Jacob. Los tres se quedaron al lado del coche, hablando. Rosalie vio como una chica, que iba vestida con un vestido blanco, se acercaba sigilosamente a los chicos. Jackson se acercó a ella y se marcharon juntos, cogidos de la mano.

- A donde va Jackson? – preguntó Esme, que había aparecido tras Rosalie.

- Leah ha venido a buscarle.

- Leah? – preguntó realmente sorprendida, aunque con una sonrisa en el rostro. Conforme les iba viendo marchar, parecía ir comprendiendo lo sucedido.

Emmet corrió hacia Rosalie y la estrechó entre sus brazos, mientras que Jacob se quedó ante la puerta, esperando a que éstos dejaran de besarse.

- Donde está Renesmee?

- En su casa, con Edward y Bella. – dijo Esme, saliendo de la casa y quedándose ante la puerta con Jacob. – vas a ir?

- No, mejor vuelvo a casa.

- Bien. Le diré a Nessie donde estás.

- Bien, nos vemos!! – dijo Jacob dándose la vuelta, despidiéndose con la mano. Decidió ir en busca de su moto, que seguía en el bosque desde el día que quedó allí con los hermanos Clearwater para ir a por Rosanna.

Los Cullen entraron en la casa y Jacob oyó al doctor dividir la familia en dos grupos. Necesitaban ir de caza.

Jacob llegó pronto a su casa, donde le estaban esperando Billy y Sam, que estaban hablando en el salón de la pequeña casita roja.

- Jacob, puedes venir? – preguntó Billy desde el salón.

Jacob fue hacia allí y se sentó al lado de Sam.

- Sabes lo que ha ocurrido? – preguntó Sam, mirando a Jacob directamente a los ojos.

- Por el tono de tu voz y por tu cara, deduzco que te estás refiriendo a Leah.

- Te lo ha contado?

- Lo he visto.

- Que opinas? – preguntó Billy, acercándose a los jóvenes.

- Que ha ocurrido lo inevitable. Leah lo ha pasado bastante mal.

- Pues acabo de encontrarme con ella y parece haber aceptado lo sucedido. – dijo Sam.

- Acaso tiene otra opción? – preguntó Jacob, mirando a Sam y a su padre.

- No – sentenció Sam. Él también entendía lo sucedido, a él también le había pasado.

- Bien.

Jacob se puso en pie y fue hacia la puerta. La abrió y se encontró con Seth, que estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta. Jacob le invitó a entrar y se sentaron los dos al lado de Sam.

- Acaba de llamarme mi madre. Ella y Leah están en casa de Jackson, voy a ir a buscarlas ahora. Parece que se lo están pasando en grande. – sentenció sonriendo ampliamente.

- Bueno, entonces podemos deducir que Leah, al fin, es feliz. – dijo ahora Billy, mirándolos a los tres.

- A pesar de sus antiguos prejuicios – dijo seth, levantándose. – Bueno, voy a buscar a mi madre.

Seth salió de la casa y corrió en dirección a la suya, aunque pronto volvió hacia atrás.

- Necesito un coche. Leah se ha llevado el mío – dijo tendiendo su mano hacia Jacob.

- Algún día voy a hacer que me pagues toda la gasolina que me gastas. – dijo Jacob sacando las llaves de su coche del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

- Bah! – dijo Seth, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Cogió las llaves de la mano de Jacob y corrió de nuevo hacia su casa.

* * *

- Ahora si que debo irme.

- Vale.

Jackson acompañó a Leah hasta su coche y ésta se montó en él, mientras que jackson mantenía la puerta abierta.

- He estado pensando. – dijo Leah, mirando el volante. Jackson se agachó a su lado y tomó su mano. – creo que deberíamos juntar a tu familia y a la mía y contarles lo sucedido, para dejar las cosas claras y que no haya especulaciones.

- Me parece bien. Aunque yo también he estado pensando. Tengo ofertas de muchas universidades y una de ellas es Oxford.

- Eso está en Inglaterra!! – exclamó alarmada, mirando a los ojos a Jackson.

- Tranquila, no voy a aceptar.

- Porque?!

- No quiero… no puedo alejarme de ti.

- Y si yo fuera contigo?

- Que?! – ahora era Jackson el sorprendido.

- Hace tiempo que quiero dejar la manada y marcharme lejos de aquí.

- Pero solo son cuatro años, no?

- U ocho.

- Podré soportarlo. Vendría por vacaciones, navidad, alguna fiesta…

- Estás hablando en serio… - Jackson se puso en pie.

- Pues claro que estoy hablando en serio – Leah parecía ofendida. – crees que bromearía sobre mi futuro? – dijo a la vez que salía del coche.

- No.

- Te parece bien la idea?

- Me encanta la idea. Ya se que es muy egoísta por mi parte. – Jackson tomó la mano de Leah y la besó. – mañana iré a hablar con los Cullen y los llevaré al bosque, en un gran claro que hay por allí.

- Vale, lo mismo haré yo.

Leah besó brevemente los labios de Jackson y entró de nuevo en el coche. Él cerró la puerta y Leah arrancó el coche, hacia su casa.

Jackson esperó a que el coche desapareciera de su vista y, entonces, entró en su casa.

- Vaya, vaya. Una cena romántica? – dijo una voz conocida desde el salón.

Era Emmet, estaba allí junto a Alice, Jacob y Sam.

- Que hacéis vosotros aquí? – miró bien a los cuatro y se detuvo ante Sam. – quien eres?

- Soy Sam Uley, de la manada.

- Ah! Vale.

- Bueno, así que de cenita. – repitió Emmet.

Los cuatro miraban a Jackson con cara seria hasta, que de pronto, los cuatro empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

- Felicidades!! – gritaron los cuatro al unísono.

Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Jackson aun rieron más alto.

- Relájate chaval. Solo hemos venido a verte, Sam quería conocerte – dijo Jacob, sin dejar de reírse.

- Ah!

- Bueno, no tienes que decirnos nada? – dijo Alice, sonriendo.

_Como si no lo supieras. _ Pensó Jackson.

- Mañana por la tarde me gustaría que os reunierais con Leah y conmigo en el claro del bosque. Leah os lo dirá mañana a toda la manada y yo iré a la casa a decírselo al resto de los Cullen.

- De acuerdo.

- Nosotros nos vamos. Solo quería incordiaros un rato – dijo Emmet – pero sin Leah por aquí, no merece la pena.

Emmet y Alice se marcharon, dejando a solas a Jacob, Sam y Jackson.

- Espero que hagas feliz a Leah, porque sino, te las tendrás que ver con nosotros – dijo Sam, aunque estaba sonriendo.

- No hará falta, pretendo hacerla feliz todos y cada uno de los días que me permita estar a su lado. – dijo Jackson.

Acompañó a los licántropos hacia la puerta y se despidió de ambos estrechándoles la mano.

- Nos vemos mañana.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capitulo.**

**Esto se va acabando…**

**Anda, dejadme vuestra opinión. Como ya sabéis, es muy importante para mi.**

* * *

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*** Jake y Renesmee. Nace el amor. **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_

_*** El juego. **__(Bella y Edward) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** Mi molesto compañero. **__(Rosalie y Emmet) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** La primera noche.**__ (Renesmee y Jacob) _TWO SHOT.

_*** Te amo tanto que solo puedo decirte, adiós. **__(Edward)_


	21. Capitulo 21

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.**

**Ya estoy terminando la historia, aunque como hago los capítulos tan cortos, pues aun tardaré unos poquillos capis. Pero tampoco muchos. Espero que el final no os desagrade. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Aquí va el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

Leah se levantó esa mañana muy nerviosa. Aun no había visto a nadie de la manada, salvo a Sam, y no estaba segura de cómo iban a reaccionar.

Se vistió con unos vaqueros ajustados, unos botines negros de seis centímetros de tacón y una camiseta negra, con escote palabra de honor. Recogió su pelo en una coleta alta y se puso sus pendientes de la suerte. Los que le regaló su padre en el último cumpleaños que habían pasado juntos, unos pequeños brillantes en forma de estrella.

Salió de su dormitorio en busca de su hermano, que estaba en la cocina, desayunando.

- Vamos, Seth.

- A fuera. Tengo algo que decirte.

Seth se levantó de la mesa, aun con un trozo de pan en la boca, y salió al porche, donde ya le esperaba su hermana. Éste se la quedó mirando y casi se atraganta con el pan.

- Estás guapa.

- Gracias. – dijo leah con una tímida sonrisa. – tengo que contarte una cosa. Voy a pedir a la manada que nos reunamos todos con los Cullen en el claro del bosque, para contaros algo muy importante. En cuanto Jackson termine el instituto, se marchará a Oxford.

- Piensas marcharte con él?

- Si.

- Lo sabe mamá?

- Solo lo sabes tú. Quería que fueras el primero. Ahora se lo contaré a mamá y Charlie.

- Voy a decirles a los chicos lo de la reunión. Tomate tu tiempo para contárselo a mamá.

- Gracias.

Leah abrazó fuertemente a su hermano, mientras intentaba evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

Leah entró en la casa, mientras Seth iba en busca de los chicos.

* * *

Jackson salió temprano de casa y fue hacia la mansión de los Cullen. En la entrada del garaje se encontró con Renesmee, que parecía estar esperándolo.

- Hola.

- Hola. Están en casa? – preguntó vacilante. Realmente estaba nervioso por afrontar la situación.

- No. Volverán pronto. Como estás, Jackson?

- Nervioso. Hay algo que debo contarte.

- Claro. Cuéntame. – dijo Renesmee, sentándose en uno de los bancos de piedra que había en el jardín.

Jackson se acercó y se sentó a su lado, sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara. Así era más fácil decir las cosas.

- En cuanto termine en instituto voy a marcharme a Oxford. – dijo ahora mirándose las manos. Cada vez le costaba más levanta la vista y mirar a su amiga a la cara.

- Tan lejos? A penas hace unas semanas que nos conocemos y vas a marcharte en un par de meses?

- Bueno, en realidad me marcharé cuando estén a punto de comenzar las clases. Dentro de cinco meses, y no me voy a ir solo.

- Vas a marcharte con Leah?

- Si. Leah ha decidido acompañarme. En realidad, no iba a aceptar pero, si ella viene conmigo, no me importa marcharme.

- Jackson – susurró Renesmee sin poder evitar que las lágrimas inundaran sus ojos. – Te echaré mucho de menos.

- Si todavía no me he marchado…

- Pero lo harás, y te echaré mucho de menos. Solo espero que esa época de tu vida sea feliz.

- Yo también te añoraré. Gracias. – Jackson abrazó a Renesmee y estuvieron así durante varios minutos. – Bueno, voy a esperar a que vengan los demás. Leah y yo queremos reuniros a todos en el claro que hay en el bosque.

- No hace falta que te quedes esperando, yo se lo diré. A que hora?

- A las cuatro.

- Genial. Yo seguiré con lo que estaba haciendo y, en cuanto lleguen, les diré lo de la reunión.

- Bien. Entonces nos vemos en unas horas.

Ambos se pusieron en pie y volvieron a abrazarse.

Mientras que el vampiro se adentraba en el bosque, corriendo en dirección a su casa, Renesmee entró en el garaje y se puso a limpiar la moto que le habían regalado por su cumpleaños.

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa, el teléfono de Jackson comenzó a sonar. Era Leah.

- Leah, ocurre algo?

_- No, no ocurre nada. Es que ahora iba a darles la noticia a mi madre y Charlie y… bueno… he pensado…_

- Quieres que vaya?

_- Eso sería genial!! La verdad es que creo que lo mejor es que se lo digamos los dos. Se lo tomarán más en serio._

- Vale. En diez minutos estoy allí.

_- Gracias._

- Te quiero. – dijo Jackson antes de colgar el teléfono.

Jackson se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y fue hacia su coche, que estaba aparcado frente a la puerta de su casa. Se montó en él y marchó, a velocidad moderada, hacia la casa de su chica, donde lo estaba esperando para afrontar la situación más difícil entre su familia y ella.

Llegó a La Push en quince minutos pero se detuvo en seco antes de adentrarse en la reserva, recordando el antiguo tratado entre vampiros y licántropos. Realmente a él no le afectaba del todo el tratado, ya que era entre los Cullen y los quileutes, pero aún así no quería meter en problemas a los Cullen, ahora que le habían perdonado y aceptado de nuevo en sus vidas. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y llamó a Leah.

- Leah, tengo un problema. Creo que no puedo pasar.

_- Jackson, ahora iba a llamarte. No hay ningún problema. He hablado con Sam y me ha dicho que podías pasar, aunque no por mucho tiempo._

- Bien, aunque…

_- Tú tranquilo. La manada está avisada y no te harán nada._

- Vale. – dijo poco convencido.

Colgó el teléfono y siguió su camino, siguiendo el ardiente, a veces molesto y dulce olor de Leah, hacia una pequeña casa de dos pisos.

Aparcó frente a la casa pero no salió del coche. Cerró los ojos y, a los cinco minutos, esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Bajó la ventanilla del coche, aun con los ojos cerrados, y una brisa helada entró en el coche, acompañada de unos suaves labios que se posaron en la fría mejilla de Jackson.

- Sigues vivo. – dijo Leah, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- De momento. Espera a que entre en tu casa.

- Venga, vamos. – dijo Leah, abriendo la puerta del coche.

Jackson salió del coche y tomó la mano de Leah, mientras que ésta cerraba la puerta del coche con la mano que le quedaba libre.

- Gracias de nuevo. – dijo Leah en un susurro, mirando fijamente hacia la casa.

- Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti. – respondió Jackson a la vez que Leah abría la puerta de su casa.

Ambos entraron en ella y se dirigieron hacia el salón, donde les esperaban Sue, Charlie, Seth y el pequeño Harry, que estaba jugando con unos coches con su hermano mayor. Los cuatro levantaron la vista y se les quedaron mirando.

- Mamá, Charlie, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar. Algo muy importante. – dijo Leah, sentándose en una silla, delante de su madre, que estaba sentada en el sofá, junto a Charlie

Jackson se situó tras Leah. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros ésta y aguardó en silencio a que ésta hablara.

- Veréis. Jackson acaba el instituto en un par de meses. Irá a la universidad de Oxford y… yo voy a ir con él.

- Que?! – exclamaron Sue y Charlie al mismo tiempo. – no puedes hacer eso.

- Mamá, escúchame. – dijo Leah, al tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a su madre. – sabes que siempre he querido abandonar la manada y creo que ha llegado el momento de hacerlo. Jackson acabará el instituto en dos meses, y no empezará la universidad hasta que no pasen tres o cuatro meses más.

- Pero Oxford está muy lejos!

- Mamá, vendré por fiestas, vacaciones y siempre que pueda.

- Eso es muy caro. – Sue seguía resistiéndose a aceptar que su hija se iba a marchar.

- El dinero no es ningún problema. – dijo Jackson, hablando por primera vez desde que habían entrado a la casa. – quiero que sepan que estoy dispuesto a quedarme a estudiar por aquí cerca para que Leah no tenga que alejarse de su hogar.

- Pero yo no, Jackson. Necesito un cambio desde hace mucho tiempo, y creo que ahora es el momento adecuado.

- Se lo has dicho a los chicos? – dijo Charlie.

- No. Los primeros en saberlo debíais ser vosotros. Ahora iremos a hablar con ellos.

- De acuerdo.

Leah se puso en pie y se puso al lado de Jackson, aun mirando a Sue, que lloraba abrazada a Charlie. Dudó unos segundos pero Seth, que se había sentado al lado de su madre, le indicó que se marchara.

- Volveré en unas horas.

Leah cogió a Jackson de la mano y juntos se marcharon hacia el claro del bosque. Aun quedaba una hora para el encuentro, pero ambos estaban seguros de que, tanto la manada como los Cullen, estarían allí. Pero ambos se equivocaron. En el claro no había nadie, salvo ellos dos.

- Hemos llegado pronto. – dijo Leah, mirando en derredor, mirando haber si lograba ver u oler a alguien. – creí que habrían llegado ya. No se, aunque solo fuera por la curiosidad de saber porque les habíamos reunido.

- Yo también lo creí. Pero bueno, esperémosles. – dijo Jackson, que había soltado la mano de Leah y se dirigía a un árbol cercano.

Jackson se sentó a los pies del árbol y apoyó la espalda contra el tronco del mismo. Miró a Leah y alzó los brazos hacia ella, indicándole que se acercara. Leah sonrió y se sentó delante de él, dándole la espalda, apoyando su espalda contra el pecho de Jackson, mientras éste la abrazaba.

- Has sido muy directa.

- Era la mejor manera. Sino, no me hubiera atrevido a decírselo.

- Estoy pensando que no quiero que dejes la manada. Quiero decir, la manada si, pero no tu condición de licántropo.

- Y eso?

- Si lo dejas, envejecerás y no podremos estar juntos por toda la eternidad, que es el tiempo que pretendo estar a tu lado.

- No había pensado en ello. Vaya! – exclamó Leah con disgusto fingido. – tendré que vivir siempre soportando este pestazo?

- Tu olor tampoco no es que sea muy… delicado, que digamos. – dijo Jackson mientras ambos comenzaban a reír.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando los sonidos del bosque, las hojas de los árboles movidas por el viento, los animalitos que vivían por el bosque, unos pasos acercarse lentamente hacia ellos, provocando que, tanto Leah, como Jackson, se pusieran en pie.

- Vampiro – susurró Leah, volviéndose hacia el Orión de los pasos y el olor.

- Hola! – exclamó Seth, que venía acompañado por Emmet. Ambos sonrieron al llegar.

- Aquí hay gato encerrado. – susurró Jackson a Leah en el oído, aunque tanto Seth como Emmet pudieron oír sus palabras.

- Lamentamos interrumpir pero ha habido un cambio de planes de última hora. – dijo Emmet. – la reunión ha cambiado de lugar.

- Como dices? – dijo Leah, un poco mosca, pero Jackson la calmó con un beso en la mejilla.

- Parece ser que, en vez de Claro del bosque, entendieron Casa de los Cullen, así que están todos en mi casa, esperándoos.

- No entiendo…

- Vamos, va. – dijo Seth abrazando a su hermana. – allí hablaremos con más clama.

- De acuerdo.

Leah y Seth se dirigieron hacia la casa de los Cullen, seguidos por Jackson y Emmet.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*** Jake y Renesmee. Nace el amor. **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_

_*** El juego. **__(Bella y Edward) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** Mi molesto compañero. **__(Rosalie y Emmet) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** La primera noche.**__ (Renesmee y Jacob) _TWO SHOT.

_*** Te amo tanto que solo puedo decirte, adiós. **__(Edward)_


	22. Capitulo 22

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.**

**Ya estoy terminando la historia, aunque como hago los capítulos tan cortos, pues aun tardaré unos poquillos capis. Pero tampoco muchos. Espero que el final no os desagrade. Aquí va el siguiente capítulo.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

- Qué?! – exclamaron los chicos de la manada, salvo Sam, al oír las palabras de Seth.

- Eso. Que Leah y Jackson quieren hablar con la manada y los Cullen hoy, a las cuatro, en el claro del bosque. – terminó de explicar Seth a sus hermanos parte de lo que Leah le había contado.

Los chicos empezaron a hablar entre ellos, levantando la voz.

- Silencio! – exclamó Sam, usando la voz del alfa, logrando el silencio por parte de todos. – ésta tarde iremos al claro del bosque y escucharemos lo que Leah y el vampiro tengan que contarnos.

- Pero Sam, reconoce que no es natural. Un licántropo y un vampiro… no lo entiendo. – dijo Embry tímidamente.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero es así. Leah ha imprimado de Jackson y punto. Tenemos un par de horas para hacernos a la idea.

- Yo tengo otra idea. Leah lo está pasando muy mal y debemos hacer algo para hacerle las cosas más fáciles. – dijo Seth, mirando a los chicos. – tengo un plan.

* * *

- Como dices? Es que ha ocurrido algo? – dijo Rosalie, sorprendiendo a todos por la preocupación que sentía.

- No lo se. Jackson solo me ha dicho que vayamos a las cuatro al claro del bosque. – respondió Renesmee, que estaba en el sofá, sentada sobre las piernas de Jacob.

- Bueno, pos deberemos ir. – dijo Emmet.

- Alice, que te ocurre? – dijo Jasper, estrechando la mano de su esposa.

- Nada. Intentaba ver a Jackson pero debe estar con Leah. Que frustrante.

- Tranquila, en un par de horas lo sabremos.

- Tengo una idea – dijo Renesmee poniéndose en el centro del salón.

* * *

- En serio Seth, quien ha planeado lo de quedar en casa de los Cullen?

- Yo lo pensé y Renesmee me llamó, ella había tenido la misma idea.

- Ya…

- Tranquila. Al menos hemos logrado reunirlos a todos – dijo pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana.

- Ya, pero aun así estoy súper nerviosa.

- Quieres saber lo que piensan?

- Creo que eso no haría más que ponerme más histérica de lo que estoy.

- Exagerada.

- En que piensas? – preguntó Emmet a Jackson, que caminaba en silencio a su lado, mirando fijamente a Leah.

- Estoy pensando en que nos habéis tendido una trampa. A que viene eso de quedar en tu casa? Que es lo que estáis tramando?

- No se como puedes pensar que hemos tramado algo. – dijo haciendo falsos pucheros. – me duele que me digas eso.

- Cállate. – dijo jackson, empujando a Emmet hacia delante, uniéndose a Seth y Leah. No tardaron ni cinco minutos más en llegar a la casa de los Cullen.

Emmet y Seth avanzaron hacia la casa, mientras que Leah y Jackson se detuvieron a unos pasos de la puerta, cogidos de la mano, nerviosos.

- Bueno, ha llegado el momento. – susurró Leah, cogiendo aire.

Jackson se volvió y quedó cara a cara con Leah. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ésta y la besó brevemente en los labios.

- Todo irá bien.

- Si.

- Adelante.

Seth ya había entrado en la casa y Emmet les esperaba en la puerta, pero cuando vio que la pareja avanzaba hacia la casa, también entró, dejando la puerta abierta.

Leah y Jackson avanzaron y entraron en la casa. Estaba totalmente a oscuras, aunque ambos podían ver perfectamente y pudieron ver a un grupo de personas reunidas en el salón de la casa.

Las luces se encendieron de golpe y pudieron ver, tanto a los Cullen como a los quileutes, bajo una gran pancarta que rezaba: "felicidades chicos."

- Pero que narices es esto?! – exclamó Leah, mirándolos a todos, que le miraban sonrientes.

pero no dio tiempo a que nadie respondiera, todos se habían acercado a la pareja y les estaban abrazando. Y así estuvieron cerca de diez minutos.

- Por favor sentaos. Hay algo que me gustaría contaros. – dijo Jackson, esperando que todos calmaran un poco la efusividad y se relajaran un poco, lo cual costó cinco minutos más. – dentro de unos cinco meses, más o menos, me marcho a la universidad, a Oxford.

- Que?! Como vas a marcharte? Que va a pasar con Leah, y con los demás? – dijo Leah, poniéndose en pie, pero sin moverse del sitio.

- Eso, vas a marcharte y vas a dejar sola a Leah? Después de todo lo que ha sucedido? – exclamó Paul, siendo el primero de la manada que hablaba.

- La noticia que queríamos daros no era que Jackson se marcha, sino que yo voy a marcharme con él.

- Que?! – exclamaron todos, poniéndose en pie al mismo tiempo, excepto Renesmee y Seth, que permanecieron sentados, hablando entre ellos.

- Es lo que hay. Algo que decir al respecto? – dijo Leah a la defensiva, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. A Leah nunca le había gustado dar explicaciones, y ahora tenía que darlas, lo cual le molestaba bastante.

- Yo si. – dijo una voz en medio del tumulto, por lo que les costó identificar al dueño.

Sam avanzó, abriéndose paso entre los chicos de la manada y, sin pensárselo dos veces, abrazó a Leah.

- Estás segura de tu decisión? Eres realmente feliz?

- Estoy segura y si, soy feliz.

- Estupendo.

- Gracias Sam, significa mucho para mi.

Sam besó a Leah en la mejilla y fue hacia Jackson, con quien estrechó su mano. Todos observaban al extraño trío y asintieron. Aceptaron, aunque con reservas.

- Que ha dicho Sue? – preguntó Pared.

- No quiere que me marche, pero esto no va a ser para siempre.

- Claro que no. En cuanto termine la carrera, volveremos. – dijo Jackson a Pared, mientras el resto de la manada los escuchaban con atención.

Esme había preparado bastante comida para los invitados de aquella tarde. Comida que desapareció en cuanto los chicos se acercaron a la mesa.

Leah y Jackson se acercaron a los Cullen y Renesmee se lanzó al cuello de Leah, abrazándola con fuerza, ante la sorpresa de todos, sobre todo de bella.

- No sabes cuanto me alegra de que al fin seas completamente feliz – susurró al oído de Leah – siempre te he admirado y me alegra verte así, con una gran sonrisa en tu cara, junto a un chico estupendo.

- Gracias Renesmee.

* * *

* * *

- Venga chicos, juntaos los cuatro. – dijo Seth, cámara en mano.

Era el día de la graduación de Renesmee y Jackson y estaba allí toda la familia, incluidos Seth, Leah, Sue y Charlie, el orgulloso abuelo de Renesmee, que no dejaba de mirara con una gran sonrisa, al igual que Bella y Edward.

- Déjalo ya Seth. Cuantas fotos nos has hecho ya? – se quejó Leah.

- Unas cuantas. Va, un par más y paro.

Leah, Jackson Sue y Charlie posaron ante la cámara.

- Venga, ahora los graduados y sus parejas.

Renesmee se acercó, junto a Jacob, y se pusieron al lado de Jackson y Leah, que ya estaban listos para la foto.

- Bueno, ya terminé.

- Al fin! – exclamaron todos.

- Un momento, ven Seth.

Seth y Jackson se acercaron a un grupo de chicos, donde se encontraba Aaron y su hermana, las primeras personas que conoció al llegar al instituto y sus mejores amigos desde entonces.

Juntos se hicieron unas cuantas fotos más y después de despedirse, cada uno se marchó junto a sus familias.

* * *

* * *

- Venga chicos, que vais a perder el avión! – exclamó Sue, metiendo las maletas en el coche de Charlie., que iba a llevar a Leah y Jackson al aeropuerto.

- Ya voy – dijo Leah, dejando a Seth y Jackson atrás, en la puerta de la casa de los Clearwater.

- Seth, tengo que pedirte un favor.

- Claro.

- Cuidarás de mi coche durante mi ausencia? – dijo Jackson a la vez que sacaba las llaves del hummer del bolsillo de su cazadora.

- Recuerdas que te vas cuatro años y no cuatro meses, verdad?

- Feliz cumpleaños Seth. – dijo antes de lanzarles las llaves del coche a su cuñado.

- Gracias tío! Exclamó alucinado, sin moverse del sitio.

Jackson se montó en el coche y Charlie arrancó, mientras los chicos se despedían de Seth y Sue con la mano.

- Bueno, ha sido más rápido que ésta mañana. Los Cullen casi nos secuestran. Alice quería encerrarme, porque tú no me dejarías ahí y así no te marcharías – dijo Leah.

- Eso es porque os quieren. – dijo Charlie desde el asiento delantero, mirando por el retrovisor a su hijastra y su "yerno".

- Si. Lo sabemos.


	23. Capitulo 23

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS.

- Vamos, Susan, Lile, moveos. Tú también, Jackson. – dijo Leah, cargando las maletas en el coche. – vamos a perder el avión.

- Si mamá. – dijeron los tres, riendo.

Jackson apareció, junto a do semi adolescentes por el jardín de la casa, corriendo tras un balón de fútbol.

- Maldigo a quién inventó el fútbol. - masculló Leah.

- Vamos chicos, montaos en el coche o a mamá le va a dar un infarto.

- Si, papá.

Jackson cogió el balón y lo guardó en el maletero del coche, mientras que los chicos se peleaban por subirse al asiento delantero del coche.

- Alto ahí. Haber, responded una pregunta y así sabremos quien debe subirse al asiento del copiloto. Cuantos años tenéis?

- Física o legalmente? – preguntó Susan.

- Ambos.

- Tenemos cuatro, aunque aparentamos diez. – dijo Lile con una sonrisa.

- Correcto, ni una edad ni la otra supera la edad permitida para sentaros delante. Así que ese asiento lo ocuparé yo. – dijo Jackson riendo. – Adentro.

Los chicos entraron en el coche sin rechistar y se durmieron durante el trayecto al aeropuerto.

- Bueno, doctora Clearwater, como se encuentra? – dijo Jackson tomando la mano de su prometida, mientras ésta conducía.

- Nerviosa.

- Has hablado con Seth?

- Si. Vendrá a buscarnos a casa de los Cullen.

- Genial. Cinco años… que deprisa pasa el tiempo. – suspiró Jackson.

- Si… mira, ya estamos llegando.

Leah detuvo el coche de alquiler en el parquing y mientras Jackson fue sacando las maletas, ella fue a despertar a los pequeños.

- Vamos, chicos, ya hemos llegado. Ya seguiréis durmiendo en el avión.

- Vale.

El avió estaba a punto de despegar y los cuatro corrieron hacia la puerta de embarque, tras los trámites necesarios.

Los niños se durmieron en el momento en que se acomodaron en sus asientos. Momento que aprovecharon Leah y Jackson para hablar sobre el futuro encuentro con la familia.

- Leah, tranquila, seguro que se enamoran de ellos al igual que nosotros. – dijo Jackson sin dejar de mirar a sus pequeños.

- Será difícil de explicar, aunque tienes razón. Como no les van a gustar? Son perfectos. – dijo Leah mirando a sus niños como si fuera la primera vez que los viera.

***

- Falta mucho?

- No. Veis esa casa que se ve entre los árboles? – dijo Jackson, señalando hacia delante, hacia una casa blanca que iba asomando entre los árboles. – pues vamos allí.

- Uau! – exclamaron los niños al ver la gran casa que se iba erigiendo ante ellos.

El taxi se detuvo ante el camino que daba a la casa, sin adentrarse en los terrenos de la casa. Cada uno cogió sus maletas y fueron caminando hacia la gran casa blanca. Se detuvieron ante la puerta y, cuando iban a llamar a la puerta, vieron que ésta estaba abierta.

Dejaron las maletas en la puerta y se adentraron en la casa, cogidos los cuatro de la mano, hasta un gran salón, donde había alrededor de unas veinte personas, mirando fijamente hacia los dos pequeños, que habían abandonado a sus padres y se habían lanzado a los brazos de Seth. Renesmee se acercó y, en cuanto la vieron, se abrazaron con fuerza a ella, aumentando la sorpresa entre los presentes.

Leah y Jackson se acercaron a la familia y abrazaron a todos y cada uno de ellos. Sue se había puesto a llorar y se negaba a soltar a su hija.

- Mamá, puedes soltarme, no voy a volver a irme.

- Lo prometes?

- Si, lo prometo.

Sue soltó a Leah y comenzó a besarle el rostro.

- No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos. – dijo entre sollozos, abrazando de nuevo a su hija.

- Yo también te he añorado mamá. Pero surgió algo que no me permitió venir. Lamento haber roto la promesa que te hice.

- No pasa nada. – dijo Sue, que miró hacia los niños, que estaban en medio del salón jugando con Emmet, los chicos de la manada y Renesmee.

- No me refiero a ellos. Ahora os los presentaremos.

- Bueno, doctora Clearwater, creo que debemos una larga explicación a la familia. – dijo Jackson apareciendo de repente a su lado.

- Doctora? – la sorpresa fue general y todo el mundo miró a Leah, lo cual logró incomodarla hasta tal punto que no le salieron las palabras.

Desde que se había sacado el doctorado, Jackson había empezado a llamarla doctora.

- Sentaos por favor. – logró decir. Todos se sentaron. Todos salvo Leah, Jackson, Susana, Lile, Seth y Renesmee.

Renesmee y Seth habían ido a Inglaterra, a visitar a Leah y Jackson, bastantes veces, por lo que ya sabían que Leah había estudiado medicina y que tenían a los niños.

Fue Leah quien empezó a contar la historia. Cuando Leah había empezado su segundo año en la universidad, tuvo que hacer unas prácticas en un hospital cercano, donde el primer día se encontraron a una muchacha, en urgencias, a punto de dar a luz. Pidieron a Leah que les ayudaran con la muchacha, pero ésta se quedó paralizada al ver el aspecto de la chica. Estaba demacrada, llena de moratones. Le recordaba muchísimo a alguien. Le recordaba a Bella, durante su embarazo. Eso logró hacerla reaccionar y, ante la sorpresa de las enfermeras, se hizo cargo del parto, intentando que hubiera la mínima gente alrededor.

La muchacha había muerto tras dar a luz a dos preciosos bebés. Un niño y una niña de ojos azules y pelo castaño.

Leah fue a visitarlos cada día, y pronto se dio cuenta de que crecían a una velocidad anormal. Cuando los bebés cumplieron dos meses, parecía que tuvieran un año. Ahí fue cuando decidió que debía hacer algo por los pequeños.

- No pude dejarlos ahí, bajo esas miradas de confusión y temor. Así que llamé a la asistente social y Jackson y yo iniciamos los trámites de adopción. Al cabo de unos seis meses de larga espera nos dieron a estos pequeños ángeles. – dijo mirando a los pequeños, cuando éstos fueron a abrazarla.

Miró los rostros de su gran familia y vio que todos la miraban con emoción. Sue y Emily, que estaba junto a Sam, estaban llorando en silencio y, de haber sido posible, las chicas Cullen hubieran estado haciendo lo mismo.

- Como os llamáis? – dijo rosalie, avanzando unos pasos hacia ellos.

- Susana. – dijo la niña.

- Lile. – dijo el niño.

Ambos miraron a Sue y Carlisle y corrieron hacia ellos.

- Les habéis puesto nuestros nombres? – preguntó Carlisle, más emocionado aun.

- Claro, Jackson te quiere como a un padre, y yo amo a mi madre. Vimos apropiado llamarlos como sus abuelos.

- Gracias.

- De nada Carlisle. – dijo Leah, llamándole por primera vez por su nombre de pila.

- Así que, os vais a quedar en Forks? – preguntó Alice.

- Si, ya tenemos entrevistas de trabajo programadas y hemos encontrado una pequeña casa entre Forks y La Push. – dijo Jackson.

- Veo que lo teníais todo bien planeado. – dijo Emmet.

- Ya he dicho que no íbamos a volver a marcharnos. – dijo Leah, un poco a la defensiva. No le gustaba tener que dar muchas explicaciones. – esperamos poder empezar una nueva vida cerca de la gente que queremos.

- Si! no pensamos irnos nunca! – gritó Susan.

- Bueno, chicos, creo que deberíamos marcharnos fuera. Tenemos una cancha de baloncesto que está un poco abandonada – dijo Emmet poniéndose en pie. – os animáis?

- Podemos? – preguntaron los niños al mismo tiempo, mirando a sus padres con ojos de cachorrito.

- Con una condición. – dijo Jackson. Se acercó a sus hijos y se agachó frente a ellos. – machacadle. – dijo riendo y provocando las risas de sus hijos.

- Eso ya lo veremos. Vamos chicos. Se apunta alguien más?

Al oír las palabras de Emmet, los chicos de la manada salieron corriendo hacia el jardín, seguidos por Alice, Jasper y Renesmee, que obligó a Jacob a salir con ellos.

- Sabéis quien es el padre de los niños? – preguntó Carlisle, aprovechando que ahora estábamos a solas y los niños estaban distraídos.

- Estás insinuando algo? – Leah se acercó a él y fijó su mirada en los dorados ojos del doctor.

- Joham suele ir dejando embarazadas a bastantes mujeres para conseguir crear un ejército de híbridos.

- Eso no quiere decir nada.

- No, no tiene porque.

- Bueno, chicos, pensemos en algo más alegre, de acuerdo? Que clase de médico eres Leah? – preguntó Esme.

- Soy ginecóloga.

- Y tú, Jackson?

- Soy psiquiatra.

- Dejaste la cirugía?! – exclamó Edward. Carlisle también miró a Jackson sorprendido.

- Si. No quería tener la tentación ante mis narices. Se que puedo soportarlo, pero prefiero ayudar a la gente de otra forma.

- Me parece genial. – dijo Carlisle abrazando a Jackson.

- Bueno, que os parece si nos unimos al partido? – preguntó Rosalie, que estaba mirando por la ventana.

- Si, no estaría mal. – dijo Carlisle, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. De repente se detuvo y se volvió. - Por cierto, ahora soy el jefe del hospital de Forks y… bueno… estáis contratados, si queréis.

Todos salieron de la casa detrás de Carlisle, salvo Leah y Jackson, que se habían quedado paralizados en el sitio.

- Vamos chicos, no os podéis perder la paliza que los gemelos le están pegando a Emmet y los chicos. – dijo Seth, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

Leah y Jackson se miraron y asintieron. Salieron juntos de la casa, uniéndose al partido en el que, efectivamente, iba ganando el equipo de Jacob, Renesmee y los gemelos. Ambos se unieron al equipo de sus hijos, jugando durante toda la tarde. Felices de ver a sus hijos sonreír, junto a la familia al completo. Ellos dos acababan de recibir una gran oferta de trabajo, oferta que sin duda iban a aceptar. Acaso podían ser más felices?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Se acabó!!**

**Me ha costado lo mío, lo se, lo siento, pero es que tenía la libreta tirada por ahí y no me decidía nunca a pasarlo al pc, pero ya esta. Espero que os desagrade el final. Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. **

**Nos leemos pronto guapetonas!!**

**Gracias a todas las que me habéis seguido y habéis tenido paciencia. Por vosotras sigo escribiendo.**


End file.
